The Stars of Tomorrow
by 42Nico
Summary: We all have that kind of friendship wherein we do the stupidest and most random of things, but by the end of the day, it's the one that lasts longer than we'll ever know. [Kise, OC.]
1. Chapter 1

**Nico: **Just to make it clear, there is **no romance **here. Well, that is the plan, but if the situation really needs it, expect a very, _very_ slow development. All I wanted to do here is to portray a certain kind of friendship that Kise would most likely to have with someone he grew up with.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this random stuff I made to get out of my writer's block.

**Warning: **Possible OOC.

* * *

**.**

**The Stars of Tomorrow**

.

* * *

**1.**_Tortoise Princess_

_(In which Kise has a problem and they are late for school)_

* * *

The second week of April. _Spring_. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom by now (and it was a pain in the ass because they'd be cleaning those petals scattered in the front yard again), the wind was fresh (and her nose was red as Rudolph's since she couldn't stop sneezing with all the flowers hanging around), and looking up at the sky right now, Mother Nature made sure to remind that her future was not as clear as it was.

Today was the start of another school year in a new school, and their morning started off like the usual. By usual, it meant-

"Ryou, you're so _fucking _slow!"

Kashima Senri screaming her ass off like a donkey, and-

"Alright, alright, Sen, I'm coming! Jeez!"

Kise Ryouta still busy fixing himself.

This was the 'usual', and as much as the female one hated calling it like that, it just happened every _single _day whenever she went to his house before they went off to school together. She'd find him fixing his hair, putting some kind of cream or whatever on his face or even taking a bath with a lot of beauty products around him. Those were okay for her - she understood his 'needs' (and no matter how hard she complained, she'd be the one who would suffer from him whining and going off about not putting on some perfume or something like that) - but the fact that he didn't get up early, and he always, _always_ woke up late for everything pissed the hell out of her. She already woke up early for him to wake him up, but the guy was just slower than a tortoise and a snail combined.

If they got late for the entrance ceremony, she'd punch him.

"Come _on_," she yelled again. "You're already a beauty queen, goddamn it!"

After what seemed like an eternity (or a minute, but her patience was long gone), he finally came down from his room looking like he usually did. Golden hair swishing like a cluster of golden strings and a pair of twinkling cognac eyes, he looked like a-

"Princess Ryouta!" she bowed in exaggeration; her tone was thick with sarcasm it made the so-called 'princess' sigh and roll his eyes away. "Your Highness has finally arrived!"

"Save your splendid sarcasm for later," he said while putting his shoes on. "Let's just go!"

Ignoring his previous statement, she shot him a very sweet smile. "Right, right, dear princess, if it weren't for your slow royal ass, we would have been by school now, right? But _no, _you have to cover that fugly acne on your forehead and-"

"Wait, how did you- _God_, is it really that-? Ah, I already covered it with makeup!"

"... Goddamn it, Ryou, if we're really late, I'm gonna make you parade that acne around school and your middle school life would go down to-"

* * *

**2\. **_The Pull of_ _Gravity_

_(In which the heavier the object, the greater the pull of gravity)_

* * *

_9:00._

They got locked out of the school and missed the entrance ceremony.

'_Great.'_

The two of them stood outside the gate. There was only way to get inside, and they both had the same idea. Boosting each other up and taking a couple of candies from the top shelf in the kitchen when they were just kids wasn't, in fact, for nothing. It was easy: Kise would get up first and pull Kashima up, but some things were not just the same as before. And it was-

"_God_, Sen, why are you so heavy?!"

"That's because you're a wuss! Now stop whining and just pull me up, damn it!"

-the pull of gravity on someone's ass.

* * *

**3\. **_Wig_

_(In which we all need something to hang on to especially if it's a wig)_

* * *

English class. As their teacher with his wig slowly slipping off of his bald head introduced himself to the class, Senri's phone suddenly vibrated. She looked behind her - the 'princess' kept on glancing at her as if he was sending her a hidden message.

That could only mean one thing that was stupid, and she chose to ignore it. Few seconds after, their teacher's wig flew away when a strong gust of wind came in, and everyone laughed their asses off.

* * *

**4\. **_The Bet_

_(In which a hundred yen is always put on the line)_

* * *

Attendance check. The boys got called out first, and Kashima and Kise made a bet. She silently hoped for the best.

"Wakaba Ryuu!"

"Here."

"Kazuma Miro!"

"Here."

"Kashima Senri!"

The girl cursed while Kise let out a fit of laughter. He was a hundred yen richer than Kashima now.

"Sir, Kashima Senri is a girl!"

* * *

**5\. **_Of Toilets and Cross-dressers_

_(In which Kashima's gender can be a slight problem)_

* * *

A ten minute break. Kise went to the comfort room with Kashima. She left him outside the girl's room, and minutes later, the short-haired girl looked slightly pissed. Kise knew what it was and grinned in amusement.

"What? Did they think you're a guy cross-dressing as a girl?"

Kashima shot him a glare and gave him a punch.

* * *

**6\. **_Of Pads and Hair_

_(In which the solution is also a problem)_

* * *

"Should I start growing my hair out?"

"Probably. But you know, you can start with letting it down instead of wearing a ponytail or wearing your skirt shorter than that. Adding pads to your chest might be good, too."

"That's-... You know what? Fuck them."

* * *

**7\. **_Glorious Acne_

_(In which Kise becomes a model and a Popsicle is a great weapon)_

* * *

School ended with Kise having his phone number given out to most of the female population of Teikou and Kashima receiving weird looks from most people in their school. As they were enjoying their time together bickering their hearts out while eating some Popsicle from the convenience store, Kise's phone suddenly rang. He shoved his Popsicle into Kashima's mouth first to stop her from yelling weird things (like last time because, _God_, he had to explain to his father he wasn't out drinking and doing drugs with anyone) before he checked the screen to see who it was.

It was his older sister, Kyoko. He pressed on the green button.

"Hello, 'nee-chan? What is it? ... Oh, really?! That's awesome! Alright, alright. I'll go there. Okay. Thanks! Bye!"

Kashima blinked in confusion. "Wash dat Koko-eh?" ("Was that Kyoko-nee?")

"Yes!" Kise replied with a huge grin. "And she told me the modeling agency called back! I got accepted as a model!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. She took out the Popsicle from her mouth and said, "You? A model? PFFT-!"

"What? I look good, don't I?" The blonde male replied with a charming (or overly smug, Kashima would like to say) smile on his face and ran a hand through his hair. "I should put it into good use."

"Exploitation, huh?" Kashima grinned evilly. She then flicked the part on his forehead wherein his hidden acne was located, causing him to crouch in pain. "Heh, I hope they don't change their mind when they see your bleeding acne."

As his revenge, he quickly grabbed her uniform and slid a Popsicle into her back. A high-pitched scream could be heard after.

* * *

**8\. **_Remember That Time When..._

_(In which Kashima is a caring 'wife')_

* * *

On the way back home, the two of them ended up in a playground. While Kise was finishing his Popsicle, Kashima was digging for something in the ground.

"Hey, Ryou, remember that time when we were six, and we were playing pretend?"

"Yeah?"

"I was the wife and you were the husband. Oh, and I cooked a meal for you, right?"

"... Please don't tell me you have-"

"I COOKED SPAGHETTI WORMS FOR YOU, HONEY!"

He screamed.

* * *

**9\. **_Woof_

_(In which Kise is also a caring 'husband')_

* * *

The next day, Kashima woke up to the sudden bark of a puppy and a huge stuffed dog looming over her face.

She screamed.

* * *

**10\. **_Let The Sun Shine Again_

_(In which the spring fever saves the day)_

* * *

The two of them faced each other at the entrance of the school with him standing on the left side and her standing on the right side. If one could make out a movie at this scene, they could picture two narrow-eyed cowboys ready to draw out their guns and shoot the lights out of each other. Underneath the clear blue skies and cherry blossom trees, anger raged between them and whoever got caught in this tempestuous firestorm would be reduced into ashes and cinders. Ready to take his enemy on, he took one step forward, but she suddenly opened her mouth and-

"_ACHOO!"_

Awkward silence filled the air around them before Kise let out a snort and fits of laughter came seconds after, and Kashima could only blush in embarrassment. He brought out a handkerchief for her, and she reluctantly took it.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, Sen."

Kashima threw the handkerchief to Kise's face and they both laughed.

* * *

**Nico's Note:** Just in case: **1\. **Kashima Senri is an androgynous girl who is often mistaken as a boy. **2\. **She and Kise are neighbors and they have been friends for a very long time now. **3\. **They do the random-est and stupidest of things together because that's the kind of friendship they have. LOL.

And I broke Kise's princely image here. I do hope you forgive me for that, ha-ha. OTL

Anyway, please let me know what you think about all of... this. **Thank you for reading!**

**.**

**Oh, and please do check out the poll I made in my profile! Thanks again!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico: **Just here to say Kise and Kashima have been friends for a long time now and that they're pretty comfortable with each other. Hehe. That's all. Enjoooy.

* * *

**.**

**The Stars of Tomorrow**

**.**

* * *

**11\. **_Changing_

_(In which Kashima is getting more weird looks from everyone)_

* * *

Their third period was PE, and, of course, they had to change into their jerseys. As a girl who was often mistaken as a boy, this was quite a problem for Kashima Senri since people really did tend to think she was actually a _boy. _Right now, as she entered the girl's changing room, everyone kept on glaring at her until she finally had her back turned against them.

Their glares only got more heated when she was just wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, and the girls only got more suspicious when they didn't get to see any kind of lumps on her especially on the chest and hips area.

Maybe she should really consider the idea of making her voice sound cuter, putting on some pads on specific areas and letting her hair loose.

* * *

**12\. **_Calls_

_(In which Kise is really popular and Kashima takes action)_

* * *

For the third time that night, Kise's phone rang. The two of them were inside his room doing homework and assignments, and the black device was becoming irritating with its endless ringing.

Utterly annoyed, Kashima decided to take action. She picked up the phone, cleared up her throat and pressed the green button.

"Hello, thanks for calling Joe's strippers. When you got the dough, we got the hoe."

And she hung up. Hysterical laughter could be heard seconds afterwards.

* * *

**13\. **_Pocket Monsters_

_(In which Kashima has a specific memory that she could never forget)_

* * *

Saturday night. Kise was out for his photo shoot, and Kashima was inside his room and waiting for his arrival. Initially, he invited her to come with him, told her it would be fun, but the girl rejected his proposal. Getting surrounded by too much people was one of the things she hated, and the thought of watching Kise get his makeup done would be boring.

That was how she got hauled up in his room. It wasn't like how it used to be - the last time she went here, it was totally messy and, ah, she remembered barging in without knocking on the door first and found Kise still putting his pants up.

It was a sight she could never forget, for he wore a pair of undies with a Pokemon, specifically Pikachu, print on them. He screamed afterwards, and it was a year before Kashima stopped pestering him about it.

Maybe she should ask him again.

**.**

"I'm back! And- Oh, Sen, you're still here?"

"Of course. Say, Ryou, do you still have that Pikachu underwear?"

"... Do get out of our house and never come back."

* * *

**14\. **_Bikini Bottom_

_(In which Kashima goes to the swimsuit section for women)_

* * *

The next day, the two of them went to the mall to buy something for Kise's mom's birthday. As they wandered around the place to search for the perfect gift, they decided to split up and just send a message to the other in case they found something good.

And since Kashima was already in front of a swimsuit store for women, she went inside to look for something that would suit Mrs. Kise's tastes.

Unlike her son, Mrs. Kise was an elegant woman, and maybe a simple one would definitely bring out her beauty more than those frilly ones. While Kashima checked out a few mono-colored tops, she noticed two girls watching her and giggling from a distance.

"Hey, look at him."

"I bet he's checking out some swimsuits for his girlfriend!"

"Kyaaa! I'm so jealous!"

Kashima looked confused. _'Him? Girlfriend? What the hell are they talking a-'_

Looking around the place to see if there was a guy, she then noticed her reflection on the mirror beside her.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with a huge skull print on it, a pair of jeans and gray shoes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was also wearing a couple of accessories such as a thick bracelet and fake earrings.

And it hit her.

She looked like a guy more than ever.

Without wasting any second, she went outside the store and cried internally.

* * *

**15\. **_Love As Always_

_(In which Kashima's supposedly feminine aspect is nonexistent, and Kise is being a very nice friend)_

* * *

Kashima decided to sleep over Kise's house for a project. They were about to sleep when she suddenly thought of something.

"Ryou, can I borrow your hand?"

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

"... Do you feel anything?"

"... Nope."

"..."

"..."

"... You know, thirteen-year-old girls like me should have lumps on this part of our body."

"Yeah, well, I hate to break it up for you, Sen, but maybe you're actually a guy."

"I let you touch my _chest_ and that's what you tell me?"

"Your _nonexistent_ chest, to be exact."

"..."

"..."

"You know what? Fuck you. I'm going to sleep."

"Love as always, friend. Love as always."

* * *

**16\. **_The Deadly Struggle_

_(In which they went through hell for that one slimmer of hope to get to a land called paradise)_

* * *

Prelim exams just got finished, and a few days later, they got their exam papers back. Kise and Kashima were now at the dining room; both of them having a dark and dead serious look on their faces. Strained silence filled the air as neither of them touched he sheets of paper lying neatly across the table as if they were coated with blood and poison.

They shed blood, they shed tears, and most importantly, they _studied_. They exerted enough effort in order to pass their exams for that one thing they've been wanting for a long time now. They couldn't afford to lose, for failure meant the end of their lives. And-

Kyoko, Kise's older sister - the one who would decide their fate - interrupted the dead air in the room.

"Can I have a look now?"

The two blondes shot a knowing look at each other before they nodded together. The sole brunette proceeded to take a look at the papers on the table.

Once again, only silence could be felt around them. A few minutes after, Kyoko returned the papers where they used to be.

"Both of you failed. No Disneyland tickets for you."

Seemingly unfazed by her decision, the pair stood up, headed to Kise's room, and together, they cried their heart and soul out.

They had failed, and they were not going to Disneyland anymore.

* * *

**17\. **_Memories_

_(In which Kise remembers a few things about Kashima)_

* * *

That weekend, Kashima was once again in their house. This time, she was playing with his PSP, and Kise pretended he was reading a couple of messages in his phone just so he could watch her. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she repeatedly cursed at the dungeon boss she couldn't defeat in the game, and he silently chuckled to that. She was hopeless; she was fighting against the monster by herself like-

Like the first time he met her.

They were only children by then, and she was a new kid in class. Everyday, she would go to school by herself. Usually, they would be accompanied by a parent - his mother walked with him until they reached school just like any other children around - but one day, he noticed she was always alone. She would eat alone during recess and go home without anyone with her. And-

And they bullied her for her appearance. Said she was weird and shady and gloomy; that she was an outsider who wouldn't belong anywhere.

But despite all the things they threw at her, she still went to school everyday without fail. Even if she was alone and bullied by a lot of people, she would still be sitting there in her seat in the class like none of them bothered her.

For such a young age, Kashima Senri was strong, and he admired her for that.

"Hey, Senri."

"Yeah?"

"Are you some kind of superhero with a tragic background?"

As a vein popped on her forehead, Kashima grabbed the nearest pillow on the bed and threw it to his face.

"Stop asking weird things, asshole."

* * *

**18\. **_Stairs and Stares_

_(In which some people have such beautiful minds)_

* * *

Two girls downstairs, 'two' guys upstairs and a conversation that had a wild turn.

"Hey, hey, look at those two guys."

"They look handsome! Especially that guy."

"Which one?"

"The one with shorter hair. He's totally my type."

"Well, I like the smaller one. He's cuter!"

"Mine looks better! He looks like he can be an athlete or- Wait, they're coming down!"

"Ah, I'm gonna see my prince up close!"

The two blondes then headed downstairs and passed by. Soon enough, they were out the girls' view.

"... H-hey, why is the small one wearing a skirt?"

"I-Is he a cross-dresser?"

"If that's true, then... Then the other guy might be... Um..."

"... Gay?"

"... Yeah."

At the image of those two blondes secretly having a forbidden relationship with the taller one being the 'top' and the smaller one the 'bottom', the two girls became flustered.

Nonetheless, they thought it was beautiful.

**.**

In the cafeteria, Kashima felt chills crawled down to her spine.

"You okay?" Kise asked when he noticed the girl looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Nah, I just had goosebumps," she replied while rubbing her arms with her hands. "Someone might be thinking about me."

Grinning, Kise took the opportunity to tease her.

"Well, I _always _think about you, babe."

Annoyed, Kashima punched his gut. The blonde male bent down in pain. He deserved that.

"You disgust me."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**.**

_**I made a poll, and it's up in my profile. Please do check it out! THANKS ILY XO**_

**.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon, PSP or anything. Just the story and a few characters. Sad life. :(


	3. Chapter 3

.

**The Stars of Tomorrow**

**.**

* * *

**19\. **_Problems_

_(In which Kise has something he can't get rid off)_

* * *

Kise woke up to the sound of someone snickering in his room. When he got up to see who it was, Kashima came into view with a paper in her hand. Still feeling groggy from his sleep, he decided to ignore the girl and go back to bed.

But, of course, Kashima didn't let him.

"The dress looks nice on you, Ryou."

At the sound of those words, lightning hit his body, and Kise shot up and bolted towards her. He snatched the paper from her, and he saw the younger version of himself wearing a pink dress and a teddy bear in hand.

He blushed in embarrassment and kicked the laughing girl out of his room.

**.**

On their way to buy groceries, there was something in Kashima's phone that kept her giggling like a maniac. Kise had an idea what it was, and once again, he snatched her phone to see what it was.

This time, it was a picture of him wearing a banana costume with a banana dressed like baby in his hand.

Kise deleted the photo and didn't return her phone until they got home again.

* * *

**20\. **_Another_

_(In which Kise meets a member of the Kashima family)_

* * *

It was already eight in the evening, and Kashima was still in Kise's house. All she had been doing was to play games in his PSP and laugh constantly at the memory of Kise's ridiculous yet adorable childhood pictures she could remember.

The male blonde was already fed up, and, annoyed, he asked her, "Aren't you going home yet?"

Kashima looked up at him like an innocent child and replied, "Don't worry, my sweet summer child. Someone's going to drop by here and walk me home."

Pouting in irritation, he turned away from her. "Well, they better be fast."

When he looked outside the window of his room, he saw a tall figure standing outside their house. Interestingly enough, the first thing he noticed about the person was his looks. The guy was _handsome_. Kise himself knew he was handsome, too, but the blue-haired guy was handsome in a way that one would immediately think of him as a prince straight out of a fairy tale. But, the thing was-

The guy was a prince. _Literally._ He was wearing white clothes, and there was even a sword on his side. He was just standing there like the fact that he was wearing something out of place didn't even bother him.

'_What the hell's this guy on to anyway?'_

Just then, his thoughts got interrupted when the guy outside brought out a phone and typed out a few things. After closing his phone, Kashima's suddenly phone rang. Oddly enough, she smiled in glee.

"Ah, gotta go now, Ryou! See ya!"

Before he knew it, she was already downstairs. Kise followed her quickly until she got out, and the moment the blue-haired guy saw her, Kashima ran towards him and-

"Sis!"

The blonde male paused in shock and confusion. Did she say _'sis'_?

But what surprised him even more was when the guy spoke.

"Ah, Senri-chan!"

The two of them grinned at each other, and it just made Kise even more confused about the whole situation. Why did Kashima call him 'sis'? And more importantly, why did he seem okay with it?

Again, he paused to think. A seemingly tall guy with princely looks and a suave voice that could make him sweep a girl off of her feet.

'_Wait, don't tell me-'_

"Oh yeah, Ryouta!" Kashima grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the blue-haired guy. "This is my older sister, Kashima Yuu."

Ah. '_So it's true.'_

"Nice to meet you, Kise-san," Kashima Yuu said with a light smile. "Thanks for looking after Senri here. She could be a pain in the butt sometimes, but she's adorable, isn't she?"

Flustering, the blonde Kashima glared at her. "Sis, you're being a creep. And why are you wearing that outfit anyway?"

"Oh, this? Well, I lend my uniform to Hori-senpai. He likes wearing skirts so why not give mine to him instead?"

"... I don't think that senpai of yours would like that, sis..."

As the two Kashima chatted, Kise could only think of one thing.

Apparently, androgyny ran in their family, and he wondered how their parents would look like. A gruff-looking woman for a mother and a princess for a father perhaps?

Well, he wouldn't know unless he'd see them for himself.

"Well then, we're going now, Kise-san."

Senri patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryouta! Bye!"

"A-ah... Bye..."

Time would come that Kise would meet her parents, and he should brace himself for the major mind-fuck he would ever have.

* * *

**21\. **_Welcome to Hell_

_(In which Kise is in a magazine, and Kashima becomes popular)_

* * *

The first thing that greeted Kashima's morning was a picture of Kise in one of the pages of a magazine. He did look good, yes, she would admit that - Kise was good in anything he wore - but he just shoved it to her face the moment they met up in front of his house and that she threw the thing away in annoyance.

Little did she know that school would be pretty rowdy that day.

When they got there, Kise was immediately stopped by tons and tons of girls wanting him to sign their magazines. It was irritating especially when those girls scream and squeal their asses off like pigs in a poultry. She tried to get to Kise, but the guy was just too busy with his fans.

Ah, if only she could burn them all at once.

After she sent Kise a text message saying _'I'll go on ahead, jerk'_, Kashima went to their classroom. When she got there, she was bombarded by her female classmates.

"Kashima-kun, you're friends with Kise-kun, right?!" "You two are always together, right?" "You always walk with him, don't you?" "You are neighbors, aren't you?"

As much as she wanted to say 'no', what they asked her was true. Actually, Kise was her only friend, and there was no way she could deny that fact. Hell, she practically grew up in his house.

The only thing she could do was to nod. For some reason, the girls saw it as a ray of hope, and-

"Can you please give our magazines to him? We want him to sign them for us!"

And that was how Kashima Senri's hell began.

**.**

By the time Kise got to their classroom, it was almost the start of their first class. When he sat on his seat (which was right behind Kashima's), he noticed a mountain load of magazines stacked on her table. From the looks of things, he has a clear idea as to what her situation was all about.

Kashima looked like a brooding demon with all the black markers and magazines around her. She shot him a deadly glare and said, "You're going to give me half of the money they give you in that modeling agency you work in for all this shit."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**22\. **_Bros_

_(In which it comes first before anything)_

* * *

"Hey, Sen, what happened to your hair?"

After changing into their jerseys, their class were now headed to the fields for exercise. Just when she needed a hair tie, Kashima lost hers and was now wearing her hair down. It was a good thing she always had a headband with her in this kind of emergencies.

Rather, she should just bring a spare one instead. Letting her hair get loose was a pain in the ass. She felt hot, and it kept on bothering her face.

Maybe she should just go bald. That would be nice. She wouldn't have to worry about her hair anymore. Or maybe, she should cut it shorter like her sister's. That way she wouldn't use a hair tie anymore and-

"Who's that with Kise-kun?"

"Isn't that Kashima Senri?"

At the sound of her name, Kashima paused. Why were they suddenly talking about her? Usually, it was Kise they would chatter about so why her? Was there something on her face? Well, she did have a mole near her eye, but it didn't exactly bother people that much. Or was there a blood stain on her butt? '_Shit, I didn't know it's going to be today, damn-'_

"He looks good with his hair like that, though."

"Yeah, totally."

"He's like a cool guy!"

'_OH.'_

So it was a different thing. A _completely _different thing.

'_Oh.'_

And it was her looking like a boy again.

'_... Oh.'_

Seriously, what was wrong with them? Kashima was wearing a red jersey. A red jersey for _women._ Were they _blind? _

Or maybe _she _was the blind one. Maybe she was actually wearing a blue one, and she was colorblind.

Alright, she needed confirmation. Kashima tapped Kise's shoulder.

"Ryouta, am I wearing a red uniform?" she asked seriously.

The blonde male raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You're wearing red shorts. Why?"

Her grip tightened on his shoulder. "... I'm not colorblind, am I?"

This time, he chuckled. "Well, you're bad at mixing colors but no, you're not. Why? Why are you suddenly asking me that anyway?"

And that was when she broke down. Kashima sat on the ground with her face buried in her hands.

"L-Look behind me."

Kise snatched a glance on the view behind her and saw a group of girls blushing and giggling while staring at the two of them. They were also whispering something to each other, and, well, he could only imagine how sad and painful it was for Kashima to be mistaken as a guy and get popular with it.

But he was kind of relieved about it. She wasn't getting bullied, and her being loved by people was good enough for him. Well, not in the way she wanted them to, but nonetheless, it was great.

He grinned. "Why don't you just talk to them?"

Kashima looked up at him with tearful eyes. "With my people skills? I'd end up getting my ass fried and served to our demon of a coach right there!"

Kise ruffled her hair and kept on grinning. "Don't worry, Sen, they're not gonna fry it. In fact, they'll suck up to your ass and even worship it."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep. Definitely sure."

After a few seconds of thinking, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an evil little bastard, you know that?"

"I'm not!" Kise sat beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, you still love me, don't you?"

A vein popped on her forehead, and Kashima tried pushing his face away from hers. "Who told you that, huh? I'll personally burn their pants off."

"It's true anyway! I love you and you love me! Fair game, isn't it?"

"It's not because I _don't_."

The girl then stood up and held out a hand for him. She smiled.

"Besides, bros before hoes, right?"

Kise blinked for a moment before he took her hand and got up from the ground. He brushed the dust off of his shorts and grinned at Kashima.

"You know, if you show that smile to those girls, they'll scream their lungs off."

She kicked his butt.

* * *

**23\. **_Phenomenal_

_(In which Kise has a 'world-class' talent)_

* * *

Evening. As usual, Kashima was in Kise's room. Normally, they would some random shit such as playing video games or narrating lines from mangas, but this time-

"Alright. Let's do this."

Three glasses of water were arranged on the table. Kashima sat right across Kise who was now blindfolded with a black cloth. She already made sure he couldn't see anything -

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I couldn't see a thing but I'm guessing one, specifically your middle finger."

"... Fuck."

\- but -

"Okay, how about now?"

"Two middle fingers?"

"... _Damn it_."

\- it was okay now since she just put Kyoko's eye mask on him instead.

What was their game all about anyway?

It was to see if Kise could really tell the difference between bottled waters from different brands. It was a skill he picked up during his modeling career, he bragged, and to be honest, Kashima thought it was a stupid one.

Well, as his friend, she already insulted him and added _"I'm so proud of you, son"_ in a sarcastic tone for him. He whined about it, telling her to just support him, and to stop his whining, she decided to test him if he could really do it. Kashima then bought three different bottles of water (the money she used was Kise's, of course) and poured them into three glasses. She covered his eyes just to be safe, so now-

"Let's start!"

The first one he drank was the glass in the middle.

"This is Absolute."

Okay, he got that one right. Must be a coincidence. Next was the left one.

"This is... Wilkins!"

Kashima raised an eyebrow. He got it again. _'Huh.' _The last was the one in the far right.

"And... Hey, his one's from the faucet!"

Well, _'what do you know?' _He got a perfect score. The guy could really tell the difference between various brands of drinking water.

Kise took the mask off, and when he saw the labels written on the paper, he grinned in victory.

"How about that? I got it all correct!" he exclaimed with a 'v' sign.

But Kashima, his ever supportive friend, remained unfazed by the results. She propped her chin on her hand and gave him a blank stare.

'_Well, perfect or not-'_

"Simply phenomenal. Nonetheless, it's still a useless talent."

"Why can't you be kind just for once?"

* * *

**24\. **_Comedy Gold_

_(In which Kashima is being funny and it is not appreciated)_

* * *

To get away from the crowd, the two decided to eat at the back of the school. While they were trying to find a good spot to have lunch on, Kise found an unusually huge tree growing near the school's third gym. He went towards the tree and took a good look at its trunk and branches. They were obviously thick, and it seemed like it was older than the school itself.

"What is with this huge tree?"

Kashima followed behind him and examined the tree as well. After a few moments of squinting and lip biting, her face suddenly lit up.

"Well, none of that matters. Besides, it's just all bark and no bite."

Awkward silence followed. Kashima's smug face became red in anger and embarrassment.

"Damn it, Ryou! You're supposed to laugh!"

He spared her a glance saying _'you're pathetic'_ before he sat on one of the roots of the tree and pat the space next to him.

"... Let's just have lunch here. Come and sit. I brought rice balls today."

Still blushing, she sat beside him and muttered, "... I hate you."

* * *

**25\. **_Extraterrestrial_

_(In which Kise's good at almost everything)_

* * *

As they were walking back to their classroom, Kashima remembered something from their first day of school.

"Hey, did you ever join that club?"

Kise glanced at her. "What club?"

"I saw a lot of girls gawking at you _and_ inviting you to join their club," she replied with a slight shrug. "Did you?"

"Ah... well, you know, if I tried, I'd be able to something. Whatever it is..."

A vein popped on her head. "Yeah, yeah, I know that already. You're a genius, blah, blah, whatever. Now get to the damn point!"

"But the thing is..." He averted his gaze from her and let out a nervous laugh. "That club is about something I can't do no matter how hard I try."

To that, Kashima raised an eyebrow.

As far as she knew, this guy could do anything she told him to. She told him to dance, and he could. Hell, he could perfectly copy the rhythm and movements of the person in the video she showed him. She told him to sing, and he'd get the tone and melody just right. She had seen him try different games sports during their elementary years, and he did excellent in all of them without any prior experience. Once she showed him something, he could do it without any errors.

He may act like an idiot sometimes, he was still a downright genius, and she was a witness to everything. But-

"What club is that anyway?"

Surely, it might be something trivial. It might be some sort of club that was related to gardening. Kise was deathly afraid of worms and that he couldn't even bare the thought of getting close to one. That would be logical, or, well, it might be something entirely different like-

"... It was the art club."

'_What?'_

Art club...? Then, that meant-

"Don't tell me-... You... you can't draw?"

Kise turned away and buried his face into the palm of his hand. "Y-Yes. I-I can't do it."

"P-Pfft-!"

And that was when Kashima broke down. Fits of laughter came out from her mouth until tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

That was it? '_He can't draw?'_

"Stop laughing!" Kise whined. "It's not funny!"

The girl kept on laughing, though. She then clutched her stomach in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! _Hahaha!_ I-I can't-!"

The other blonde crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks in irritation. "Well, I can still do stuff anyway."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Kashima said between her laughter. "But draw something for me first!"

It was a good thing she brought her notebook and pencil with her, and she handed them to him. At first, he seemed like he didn't want to, but when she ushered him to take it, he took it hesitantly and started sketching something.

A minute later, he showed her his drawing, and her first thought was: _'What the fuck?'_

Kashima narrowed her eyes just to see what the hell it was, and with all the efforts she did such as turning it over and trying to look at it from a distance, she still couldn't figure out what he drew.

Well, to her, it looked like some kind of a creature from an undiscovered planet. It was really weird, and she just couldn't figure out if it was even an actual creature or just a mess of lines he threw in.

"What the hell is this anyway?"

He hesitated a bit, but nonetheless, he gave her the answer.

"It's a dog."

Another howl of laughter came from his female companion, and Kise started pinching her cheeks in annoyance.

* * *

**.**

**Nico: **Slight crossover from _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. _You guys should check it out, hehe. You won't regret it.

In any case, I'll be introducing a new character on the chapter! You'll love him. Hehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Oh, and **_lemme know what you think about the characters and the story, please! _**_**THANKS ILY XO**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. Just the story and a few characters. Kise and Momoi are soul sisters and brother, though. Why? They're both pretty, they give people silly nicknames and they're all over Kuroko. BAHAHAHA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico: **Explanation about Kashima Yuu of GSNK and Kashima Senri's similarity: Well, it was a complete coincidence.

Actually, I already had this story up before I even heard about GSNK so I was like, "Whoa, whoa, this character's almost like Senri! Hahaha! Niiiice."

Kashima was a last name I found when I was searching for last names. And yeah, I thought it would be cool to create an androgynous character who is struggling to get recognized as her actual gender and a bit of a tomboy.

I also thought it would be nice to turn them into siblings so I did, and when I did further research, I found out Kashima Yuu had a younger sister who's in middle school! HAHAHA!

So yeah, sorry about this long ass note. I really need to explain things so... Uh, enjoy this chap!

* * *

**.**

**The Stars of Tomorrow**

**.**

* * *

**26\. **_Flicks_

_(In which manly tears were shed)_

* * *

"Remind me why am I going to watch this crap again?"

It was an unlucky day for Kashima to go out and see a movie with Kise, and they had to do 'rock-paper-scissors' to decide which one of them would be the commanding officer for the day. Back when they were kids, they couldn't agree with one movie, so they came up with the concept of having a commanding officer who they would forcibly follow his or her command for the day. It was always decided by 'rock-paper-scissors', and the results always varied. Kashima won the last time, and they watched 'The Ring', which scared the shit out of Kise, but this time-

"Because I won, and you're going to _obey_ me."

Kise won, and the two of them were going to watch a movie called 'Endless Love'. You could tell from the title it was a chick flick, and Kashima wasn't that fond of that kind. It was either too cheesy or too corny for her taste, and she always claimed, "The romance genre is _so _overrated now. The plots are either cliched or too impossible. Characters are the same in every movie, _ugh_. In the end, they're going to end up together anyway and then blah, blah, they all lived happily ever after."

But, no matter how much she complained or blabbered or anything, it didn't bother Kise because he always said, "I won, _love_ won."

'_Fuck love'_, Kashima would think. _'And fuck you.'_

While most couples entered the theater with cheerful smiles and lovey-dovey stares and giggles, Kise and Kashima (although they were technically _not _a couple) entered inside with the guy all excited and hyped up while the girl looking like she was carrying hell on her back. They sat in the middle part of the row of seats, and, Kashima didn't exactly know why but she wanted to murder the sound of happy couples gathered around her especially the one giggling like mindless fools two seats away from her.

As much as she wanted to ditch the idiot beside her, she knew it would hurt him, and, well, a mad and saddened Kise would be difficult to deal with. He would express his anger by giving her the silent treatment and snobbery and crossed arms and constant 'hmphs', and even though he wanted to talk to her so bad, he would pretend he was still mad, and that was-

'_A major pain in the ass.'_

Annoyed, frustrated and defeated, Kashima just decided to watch the movie. She made sure she had a huge supply of popcorn (the extra one was Kise's) because, well, this was going to be a long and hellish one.

**.**

To be honest, Kise felt a bit guilty for choosing a romance movie. The girl beside him looked as if she was ready to bring out a shot gun and take down any kind of monsters she'd see.

You see, the movie was about two friends and how they grew up together. Little by little, they both realized they actually loved each other and that the thought of them leaving one another would be like death. A cruel twist of fate happened, and the girl had to be separated from the boy who was then left alone in their hometown. Years passed away, and the boy lost contact with the the love of his life.

Soon, he moved on, and he had grown up into a fine man with a beautiful lady for a fiancee. It was only a matter of time before they would get married, but then, the girl - the first person he fell in love with - suddenly appeared, and he was then reminded of their days as partners.

As the two of them were catching up with each other, he could still feel his heart yearning for her. He was confused - he didn't know what to do. He still loved the girl, but what about his fiancee?

When he was ready to give up everything for her, the girl went away again. The man was devastated about him losing her again. He then got married to his fiancee, and he still didn't know what happened to his old best friend.

Later, a mysterious man appeared on his doorstep with a message to give. It turned out that the girl was diagnosed with a disease that had no cure, and she didn't want him to know. For years, she was on strict medication, but she never forgot about him. Everyday, she would write letters for him. Even though she didn't get to send any of them, she still wrote hundreds of letters.

When her time was coming to an end soon, she decided to meet him for one last time. She already knew the two of them could never go back to how things were, and she just wanted to see how he became. She was happy that he turned out to be as wonderful as she imagined, and his bride-to-be would be so lucky with him. It was saddening, of course, for she was supposed to be the one he'd take to the altar, but that would be impossible for the two of them.

Her time was up, and she went on before him.

The mysterious man was her doctor, and he also came to deliver the letters the girl wrote for her love. The man accepted them, and when he read the letters, he broke down in tears, for all of them had the same message.

'_I love you forever.'_

And that was the story of the movie. For a quite cliched plot, it was surprisingly beautiful especially with the actors' and actresses' remarkable skills of displaying every emotion required for a specific scene. Kise was moved; he loved the movie, and he wouldn't mind to see it again. As for Kashima, he turned towards her and-

"J-Jesus Christ... T-That film was too much..."

She was _crying. _Literally _crying_. Tears were streaming down to her face, and she kept on biting her handkerchief to try to suppress her overflowing emotions. She was visibly shaking, and her sniffles were the loudest ones in the place.

Kise couldn't help but to laugh. _'Who's the tough cookie now?'_

"Hey, I thought you hated chick flicks?" He teased.

Kashima wiped her tears away and said, "I do! I really hate it! And this is one of the reasons why! It was too... too... too c-cheesy it made me cry!"

The blonde male grinned slyly. "Yes, yes. But hey, I heard they're making another movie about it. Like an alternate universe."

His statement made Kashima's face light up. "R-Really...?"

"Yeah, and you know what it will all be about?"

"What?"

"'_Kashima Senri is a sucker.'_"

"_I'll fucking tear your limbs off!_"

* * *

**27\. **_Sleeping Beast_

_(In which beauty takes interest on the sleeping beast)_

* * *

After finishing all of their homework, the two decided to take a nap. Hours passed, and it was two in the afternoon when Kise was the first one to wake up. Usually, Kashima covered her face when sleeping, and it might be due to exhaustion that she forgot to cover it earlier. Out of curiosity, Kise took a peek.

Surprisingly enough, she looked good. Her face was peaceful, and it was relaxing to stare at. She was open and unguarded - to him, Kashima was just a sleeping girl in his room-

'_Oh!'_

That gave him a good idea.

**.**

An hour later, Kashima finally woke up. Kise wasn't in the room, but he left a note beside her. It said, _"Went out to buy food. Be right back!"_

'_Oh, good.'_

As she was fixing her hair, nature suddenly called out to her, and she had to go to the bathroom. When she got inside, she passed by a mirror and noticed something was different. She moved back in front of the mirror and-

Her face was full of random drawings. She had cat whiskers, thick eyebrows, a mustache, a goatee, and a message on her forehead that said, _"Hello, I'm Mayor Cat!"_

"..."

Well, it seemed like the news for today would be about murder, huh?

* * *

**28\. **_The Picture_

_(In which the wind is an asshole, and Kashima falls for a guy)_

* * *

"J-just a bit... more!"

The wind had to be an asshole, huh?

The picture was so close to her reach, but the tree had to be a few inches away from the school's building. Kashima was now on the second floor in a room wherein she was trying to get her hands on a picture of her which was secretly taken when she was changing her clothes. Her back was completely bare, and she was only wearing a pair of shorts in that picture.

Who the hell would even do that?

Well, whoever it was, she'd deal with them later. Right now, she needed to get rid of that picture before anyone would see it. Actually, she already had the picture, and she did mention the wind was kind of an asshole, right? Yes, it flew away from her hand and got stuck on a tree. Now, Kashima was putting her life on line just to get the photo from one of the branches.

Ah, if only Kise was here. That guy was taller, and he could get that picture without any problem. She wouldn't mind if he saw it - _hell_, they took a bath together as kids before, and he wasn't a pervert like the one who took that picture in the first place. Unfortunately for her, the guy was absent due to a cold - the spring fever, she presumed - and she was stuck alone for the rest of the day.

_God_, why did she has to be so unlucky today?

Kashima was already on the closest she could get to the tree - she was already on the window sill near the goddamned thing, and it was only a few inches away. She tried to get a little closer, careful not to slip or move further or she'd _die_, but-

Then again, the wind was an asshole.

When she was so, _so _close to the picture, a strong gust of wind suddenly went through the room. And before she knew it, the wind blew her off the window, and she was falling. As she watched her hand got farther and farther away from the picture above, her mind was then occupied with the thought of dying as the girl who fell from the second floor of the building just because she was trying to get her half-naked picture. She withdrew her arm, closed her eyes, and muttered-

"Ah, this just sucks."

(_"Watch out, Ao-!_")

And when she expected a painful impact on the hard ground, it didn't happen. In fact, she felt nothing. Absolutely _nothing. _Did that mean she was finally dead?

Kashima opened her eyes, and much to her excitement, not a single angel wasn't looking down on her. Instead, a pair of blue eyes were staring right into her own. Shock and astonishment could be seen so clearly all over them and that they made Kashima wonder-

'_What the fuck...? Is this really heaven...?'_

"O-Oi, you okay...?"

That was how she snapped out from her delusions.

Kashima realized she was still alive, and she was caught by a student. More importantly, it was a _male _student that she didn't even know. He was carrying her in his arms, and she could feel a lot of people were staring at them.

The whole situation - her falling down and him catching her and people watching them - came down to her. Kashima's face then went extremely red from too much embarrassment; she started stuttering random words, her vision getting blurrier and blurrier and-

Kashima passed out.

* * *

**29\. **_The Picture - Pt. 2 -_

_(In which he saw)_

* * *

Kashima woke up, and she was immediately reminded of what happened to her earlier. After taking a look at her surroundings, she could tell she was in the infirmary, and whoever caught her brought her here.

Why, oh _why_, did she has to pass out in the first place?

In any case, it looked like the guy had already left her. That was perfectly fine by her; she didn't need to face him again, and she didn't think she could _ever_ after all that happened to them. In fact, he was better off dead, or maybe she should think about switching schools now just to escape from the reality she had to face in school, and-

The door suddenly opened, and a guy with tanned skin came in. He noticed Kashima putting her shoes on, and a sweat ran down on the side of his face.

"Oh, y-you're awake."

"Y-YOU!"

Shocked, Kashima pointed at him; her eyes wide in horror, her hands visibly and uncontrollably shaking and her cheeks getting redder and redder as each awkward second passed between them.

'_W-What is he doing here?!'_

"Here, I, uh, brought you a drink," the blue-haired guy offered her a can of orange juice.

Still blushing, Kashima took the drink from him. They turned away from each other, and another round of awkward silence followed.

Kashima wasn't exactly the one to get embarrassed easily, but the situation - her falling from the second floor and him catching her - was just something that happened in _shoujo mangas_, and she couldn't believe it actually happened in real life, specifically to _her_. She didn't know how to react properly - she didn't ready herself for this to happen. _Hell, _this was just middle school, and some kind of romantic turn of events was suddenly thrown into her hand. She had been through a lot of shit, but this kind of shit was something she wasn't made for.

Well, she should at least thank him for saving her ass. If it wasn't for this guy, she would've died a stupid and embarrassing kind of death that she could never even face in the after life.

And, ah, she should also hope this wasn't the start of a shoujo manga-like romance between her and her savior. That would be too cliched and corny and cheesy. She could never live with that, especially if she had a guy like Kise to always remind her about it.

"S-So, uh," Kashima started, "thanks for, um, saving me, man."

The guy scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Nah. Just... don't it again."

Again, she blushed in embarrassment and laughed awkwardly. "A-ahaha...! No, I-I won't!"

Alright, her job was done now and she should get going. Classes were already done, her bag was still in their classroom, and oh yeah, she still had to give Kise the notes for today- _ah_, she was busy and she needed to-

"Hey, wait, I got somethin' for ya."

Kashima paused at the doorway, and slowly, she turned around. In her horror, she saw the tanned guy handing out something oddly familiar, and-

"Uh, this picture is yours, right?"

Without any second thoughts, the girl grabbed the photo and made a run for it. As she ran as fast and as far away as she could, she made a promise that she would never associate herself with him _ever_.

* * *

**30\. **_Forget-Me-Not_

_(In which Kise is put on a test, and Kashima just wants to forget)_

* * *

Saturday afternoon, and Kise's fever was no more. He was okay now, but his mother insisted him to stay at home for the day.

As for the moment, he was playing a few video games while waiting for Kashima's arrival. He'd been expecting her since yesterday, but weirdly enough, the girl didn't come over. She had always been a regular in their house in an almost daily that his parents considered her now as part of the family. She would just be absent if there was a storm or if she was really needed elsewhere. Well, he already sent her a text message, but the girl hadn't replied yet.

"Hmm..."

Kise wondered what she had been up to. Did something happen to their family? If that were the actual problem, she would've told him immediately about it. A part time job, then? Nah, that girl wouldn't even think about getting one. As far as he knew, she came from a well-off family. Despite her looks, their family was rich, and she didn't need to get a job.

So, what the hell had she been doing? Ah, maybe he should call her and-

_BAM!_

All of a sudden, his door flew open. Kise dropped his PSP on his face in surprise, and when he took it off, he found Kashima standing at the entrance. He turned over, and just as he got a clearer view of the girl, he noticed she looked extra stressed and messier than ever. She was wearing her shirt inside out, and only half of her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

Something happened, he could clearly confirm that, but what the hell was it?

"RYOU!"

After she screamed his name, it was only a matter of seconds when Kashima ran towards him, climbed over his bed, and now, she was on him. One of her legs were between his, her hands on either side of his head, and her chest rising up and down as she was out of breath. From below, Kise could see a clear view of her face up close- her eyes were wide, her lips were quivering and her cheeks extremely red.

Kise gulped. Well, this was certainly... s_omething_.

'_No, no, no, stop it, stop it, stop it, it's not what you think, Ryouta, calm down, just calm down,' _he repeated to himself inwardly. _'Something's probably going on in her head right now, dude, she's just confused and she doesn't know what to do. Besides, you two are only thirteen years old, and Senri would never think about _that _yet... Right? Y-Yeah... She's just-'_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kashima leaned closer to him until their foreheads were almost touching, and nervously, she whispered-

"Ryouta, kiss me."

That was how he lost it.

Kise screamed and pushed her off of him. He took the chance to get run for it and moved as far away as he could from her. He grabbed the nearest thing he could use, which was a hot dog pillow, to defend himself from the girl.

"W-w-who are you?!" He pointed accusingly at her. "Y-You're not the Kashima Senri I know! B-Bring her back to me this instant!"

Pissed, Kashima snatched a pillow and threw it at him. "I _am _Kashima Senri, you fucking idiot!"

Rubbing his face in pain, Kise grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her. "No! _My _Kashima Senri wouldn't say that ever! T-That's like a mortal sin to her!"

"I _know_!" Kashima made a pitching stance and threw the pillow at his face again. "I wouldn't even think of it but I am fucking desperate here!"

Kise narrowed his eyes at her. He put the pillow down - he was getting tired _and _hurt - and crossed his arms. "Prove it to me!"

The girl gave him an apathetic stare before she cleared her throat and started.

"You had a secret crush on this kid from our class back in fifth grade that you thought I didn't notice. You were ready to confess your love to her, but you found out she was actually a _he_. You cried to me afterwards."

By the time she was finished, Kise's eyes were larger than the moon and his face was even redder than a tomato.

Kashima grinned evilly. "Want me to recite more? Back in fourth grade, you pissed your pants because you couldn't hold it in anymore and I had to pour water on you to-"

"Enough!" This time, Kise was completely and utterly embarrassed. "You _are_ Senri, alright! And forget about those! They're all in the past now anyway!"

And that was Kashima's turn to lost it.

She started crying comically and pounding her fist on his bed as she yelled, "But the thing is I _can't_! I fucking can't!"

To that, Kise became confused. That was the reason behind her being out-of-character?

"Uh, you don't exactly need to forget anyway... If it makes you feel better..."

Kashima slammed her foot on the floor, ran towards him and grabbed his collar. "NO! That's not it! It's a different thing, you ass! And I need you to kiss me to forget about it!"

Kise felt nervous and awkward about all of this. She seemed so serious about it. What was the thing that she wanted to forget? Was it something that happened in school? '_Wow,' _he was only absent for a day and a lot of things took place already.

"What happened to you anyway?" He asked.

Her grip on his shirt loosened, and she let out a sigh. She sat in front of him and looked down. "I guess you should know about it first..."

**.**

"That's it...?

"Yeah."

"..."

Seconds after, Kise burst out in laughter.

That was it? She just wanted to forget about something like _that_? Seriously, what was wrong with her? It wasn't even as embarrassing as he thought! She simply fell down from the second floor and fell into the arms of an unknown guy.

Ah, if only he was there to see it. He would've taken a picture, too.

"Stop laughing!" Kashima pinched his cheeks. "And it's not about me literally falling for a guy! It's the goddamn picture!"

Oh, _right_. The unknown guy also saw that picture of her being half-naked. He paused for a second, and his laughter only doubled.

"Goddamn it, Ryouta! Stop laughing already!" The girl started shaking him. "Just kiss me _now_!"

Kise calmed down a bit and asked, "Why do you even need me to kiss you?"

"B-Because... getting kissed is worse than this..." she buried her face in her hands. "I-I was thinking about hanging myself but I don't wanna die yet..."

The blonde male pouted in annoyance. "Hey, that was kind of rude just now."

"I know!" Kashima cried. "And I'm really sorry! I... I just want to forget about it so bad, man. I'm fucking desperate here!"

Sighing, Kise looked up to think of a solution to her problem. Forgetting something bad by doing something even worse, huh...? Well, maybe-

'_Oh!'_

"Ah, I have an idea!"

* * *

**31\. **_Forget-Me-Not - Pt. 2 -_

_(In which they jump)_

* * *

"A-Are you sure about this...?"

"Yep."

"R-Really...?"

"_Absolutely._"

The two of them stood on the bridge with a river ten to twelve feet below. This was Kise's idea - to jump off the bridge and dive into the river. This was their greatest fear as children back then, and the simple thought of jumping into a river that deep terrified them.

But now, Kise had taken Kashima to that same old bridge, and they were going to jump. What has gotten into his mind to even thing about this, she wouldn't know. _No_, she wouldn't even ask about it.

(Ah, maybe hanging herself was much better than this.)

"R-Ryouta..." Kashima started tugging on his sleeve. "I-I've forgotten about it now s-so let's just go home..."

Kise only grinned at her and said, "I can tell when you lie to me, Sen. Now let's just jump!"

"N-No, no, _no! _I-I, I'm okay! Y-You-"

Unfortunately for her, Kise had already decided they were going to do it _together _and that he lift her up into his arms.

This time, Kashima knew she was going to die for _real_.

"P-Put me down, put me down, you idiot!" She pounded her fists on his chest. "I-I can't swim!"

"Don't worry!" Kise smiled. "You have me, you know!"

And that was when he jumped off of the bridge along with her.

**.**

Monday morning, and the class representative of a certain class received two text messages from his classmates. He immediately told their teachers about it.

"_Yo, class rep. I won't be coming to school again. - Kise"_

"_Dear Nishikawa-san, Can you tell our teachers I won't be coming to school today, please? I caught a cold so yeah. Sorry for the bother and thanks. - Kashima Senri."_

* * *

**.**

**Nico: **FAAAAST UPDATE WOOT. And that's right, it's Aomine's first appearance! Yeeey!

Oh yeah, if any of you are reading my other story, _**Paradoxical**_, I have news for you, guys. It's up in my profile, so yeah, just click on my pen name up there to read it. THANK YOU!

And yeah,** THANK YOU FOR READING! _Please let me know what you think about everything! ILY XO_**

**.**

* * *

**BY THE WAY, THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND ALERTS! ILY, GUYS!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Oh, and I just made that movie and its characters up there. If ever it matches an actual one, it is simply coincidence. Don't sue me, I'm a broke college kid, guys. Have mercy on my soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico:** if you guys don't know who Kashima Yuu is, here's a mini explanation! :)

Kashima Yuu is a character from the anime/manga called Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. She is a female member of the drama club who looks like a boy. She is nicknamed as the 'Prince' in their school not only for her charming looks but also for her princely acts such calling her fellow female species as princesses.

So yeah, that's about it! Sorry again for this long ass note, and, uh, enjoy this chap! (_AND_ _THANK YOU FOR FAVES AND ALERTS! :D)_

* * *

**.**

**The Stars of Tomorrow**

**.**

* * *

**31\. **_United, We Stand; Divided, We Fall_

_(In which the Kashima siblings must survive against a formidable enemy)_

* * *

It was a peaceful evening in the Kashima household. The siblings' parents were out on a vacation, and they were left in charge of the house. Right now, there were only a few minutes left until ten, and the two were busy preparing to go to sleep. Both of them had a long day - Kashima Yuu's practice hours in the drama club got doubled for a play that they'd be performing for next week while Kashima Senri got into a fight with dog from their neighborhood. Regardless of what happened to the younger sibling, they were both tired, and they needed to get some good sleep.

Yuu was about to close the light in her room when-

"_ONEE-SAN!_"

The door to her room suddenly opened, and a crying Senri came running in with a roll of their father's newspaper in her hand. Worried, she asked what was wrong with her. Yuu knew her sister very well - she wasn't one to cry easily over anything (except chick flicks), and _hell_, this girl loved horror movies to boot. But now, she was cowering in fear as if she had seen the most terrifying being in the world.

Yuu braced herself for the worst. As the older sibling, she needed to protect her sibling from any kind of harm. Even if she had that clearly in her mind, she couldn't help but to think - _'Just what kind of creature is it?'_

"Tell me, Senri-chan, what is it?"

Senri wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, and in a shaky and terrified voice, she muttered-

"T-There's a f-flying cockroach in the house!"

A loud gasp escaped from her mouth and her green eyes widened to their fullest extent. She felt a chill went down to her spine, and fear became evident on her face.

'_I-It can't be...!'_

Snapping out from her thoughts, Yuu pulled away from her sister and started grabbing as many pillows as she could. She turned over the couch inside her room, and with all the pillows she gathered, she began creating a forth.

"Sen-chan, you go get some food rations," Yuu instructed. "And don't forget about water. That's the most important thing that we-"

She was then interrupted by the abrupt blinking of the light in the room. Alerted, the siblings looked around for any sign of the enemy as a large amount of dread started overwhelming them by each _tic_ and toc of the clock and-

All of a sudden, the familiar sound of the insect's wings flapping passed by Yuu's left ear, and the moment its rough legs landed on her shoulder, her chest rose little by little, her eyes getting wider and wider and-

A loud scream was heard afterwards.

**.**

The next morning, Kashima came to school one class late.

Usually, she would go to school looking messy like she didn't even give an effort to wear her uniform properly, but this time, Kise could clearly see she was different from the norm. Dark half circles were evident underneath her dull blue eyes, and her hair, which was usually up in a ponytail, was down and just really disheveled. Obviously, shit happened to her, and he had an idea as to what happened to her, but-

Ah, he'd like to hear it from her.

"So, what happened?" He asked when she sat behind him.

Blinking groggily, Kashima dropped her bag on the ground and collapsed on her seat. She stared off into a distance looking like a soldier recalling her battles in the desserts against the militants, and as she got deeper and deeper into her flashbacks, she let out a sudden horrified gasp before tears started filling up the corner of her eyes.

'_Well, that confirms it.'_

Unfazed, Kise set his arm on the window sill and propped his chin against his hand.

"A flying cockroach...?"

Nodding in silence, Kashima closed her eyes and let the tears flow down on her face. Kise sighed and patted her shoulder in comfort.

"You fought a great battle, brother. Want to go get ice cream later?"

"... Ye... Y-Yes, please..."

* * *

**32\. **_Comedy Gold - Pt. 2 -_

_(In which there are just some things that can never be appreciated)_

* * *

English today was very enjoyable for Kashima Senri. Not only did she learn a lot of English words, she also got to think of something really cleverusing them.

As of now, they were having lunch under the same old tree, and this time for sure, Kashima would _win_.

"Ryouta, hear this!"

Kise already knew what she was on about, though. It seemed like it would be a regular thing whenever they'd have their lunch in this tree, huh? But-

As a kind and understanding friend like always, he asked, "What is it?"

Kashima grin became wide with excitement. "What did the father tomato say to the baby tomato whilst on a family walk?"

The male blonde pretended to think of an answer; he looked up as if he was searching for an answer before he 'gave' up with a fake laugh and asked her, "What...?"

She cleared her throat, internalized for a few seconds, and with a serious look on her face, she said-

"_Ketchup._"

"..."

"..."

Ah, he was expecting that. Another wave of awkward silence passed by, and the embarrassed Kashima buried her red face into her hands.

"You're supposed to laugh, you know..."

Kise put her hands on her shoulders and leaned in closer. "I'll just give you that kiss you were asking the other day. Don't worry, I'll make it really special."

Pissed and just angered to core, something snapped inside her, and Kashima screamed and kicked the blonde away.

"I hate you! You're not my friend anymore!"

After that, she didn't speak to him until he offered to buy her a chicken sandwich, and Kashima declared they were friend again.

Why he had this idiot as a best friend, Kise would never know, but-

He'd like to keep her with him always.

_Always._

**.**

"Ryou...?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I was pretty sure you didn't carrot at all, but you still turnip. Thanks. You really beet me to it."

"..."

* * *

**33\. **_Stuck_

_(In which everyone will always get into a tough situation)_

* * *

A cramped space. The light above unblinking. Constant shifting and impatient taps of a finger or a foot. Not a sound could be heard inside, but the silence was screaming something really awkward between them.

As of now, Kashima Senri was inside an elevator with a red-haired guy who looked just about her age next to her. They had been inside that thing for almost five minutes now, and, well-

'_Let us just keep things straight, alright?'_

The two of them were stuck in an elevator, and Kashima felt extremely awkward standing alone with a stranger in a place like that. She did try contacting people from the outside, but unfortunately, her phone was dead. The guy thought of the same thing, and his problem was the signal. Apparently, he lost reception, and he, too, couldn't call anyone to get them out of that place.

Well, it looks like they would be in there for a while. Kashima hoped the repairmen would move their asses faster than the speed of lightning, though. At times like this, she'd be making up puns and jokes in her head, and that would be bad mainly because she herself would never know when she'd drop the bomb and die of embarrassment later. And, well, she was with a stranger, for Pete's sake. Who knows what he would think about her afterwards? Like _'ugh, what a creep! Better get away from her or-'_

"W-Why did the tomato blush when he saw the salad?"

A pause. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. Current situation: she just drop the bomb, and Kashima screamed internally for her own stupidity.

Nervous, she turned towards the guy to see if he had any reaction and-

"But tomatoes do not blush."*****

Another pause. Kashima could only stare at the red-haired guy beside her. Only one thought was circulating in her head, which was-

'_I-Is this guy for real!?'_

This red-head looked completely honest and serious about what he just said, though. Kashima wasn't prepared for this. _'What should I do?' _Should she tell him it was a joke? Ah, but that would make him look dumb and hurt his pride. Should she just play dumb then?

Well, in any case, she should just tell him the answer.

"B-Because the tomato saw the salad-"

Before she could even deliver the punchline, Kashima was cut off by the sudden rumbling of the elevator. The compartment moved downwards, and a few seconds after, the elevator's doors opened. The two of them stepped out, and the blonde girl let out a relieved sigh.

Okay, maybe that was God telling her to stop and not make a fool of herself any further. She looked up at the sky outside the mall's glass windows and prayed a silent 'Thanks, God' to Him.

"Miss...?"

'_HOLY SHI-'_

Alarmed, Kashima straightened up and gave the guy a huge smile. _'Shit,' s_he almost forgot about him. _'God, please give me another miracle.' _

"Yes, what is it?"

The red-head smiled lightly. "I believe you were going to say something...?"

"A-ah... Weeell..."

The girl let out a nervous laugh. _'What am I gonna do?' _She was given a second chance, and she was sure that was the gods' way of telling her not to screw up again. She should think of something else - something that could let her skip all this crap and get her ass back home and-

'_Oh!'_

"I-I really need to go now!" She blurted out. "I'll just tell you about it sometime, okay? A-Ahaha...!"

He stared at her for a bit before he smiled again. "Alright. I need to know your name, then."

'_N-Name?! What should I do? What should I-'_

"I-It's Kashima!" She stuttered out in panic. "Kashima Senri!"

She slapped her face inwardly. Why _the fuck_ did she tell her real name to a stranger? Ah, she shouldn't be stressing about it that much. It wasn't like they'd see each other again. There was a one in a million chance that it would happen anyway!

'_R-Right...?'_

"Well then, Kashima-san," he said. "I'll see you again."

Kashima scratched the back of her head and bowed at him. "Yeah! S-See you, then!"

With that, she ran (or rather, brisk-walked) away from him and never looked back.

What the hell was that all about?

First, she got stuck in an elevator with a random guy, made a joke about a tomato and a salad, gave the guy her name, and now, he would most likely search for her.

'_What the fuck?!' _That kind of shit only happened in movies or something! It didn't make any sense at all!

Well, none of that mattered now. _'The past is in the past.' _She would never see that guy again, _period_. And if she did, she'd just pretend she didn't know him. Or maybe she had forgotten about everything. _Yes. _

And it wasn't like the guy would _always _remember her. She was just a weird girl who he got stuck in an elevator with, and that was _that_. Eventually, he'd forget about her name and everything else that happened.

'_Yep. Yep. That's it.' _She should just think of everything as a bad dream, that she just ate consumed something bad, and it would all go away soon.

'_Aaahhh,' _maybe she should take another jump off of that bridge.

* * *

**34\. **_Rewind_

_(In which Kashima remembers something in the past)_

* * *

Friday, 4 PM.

As Kise was busy preparing their snacks downstairs, Kashima was left alone in his room. And when she was left alone, that meant the start of her adventure through the albums he was trying to hide from her. This time, she picked the pink one from the cardboard box and scanned through the photos.

When she got to the third page, Kashima saw a picture of her in a leaf costume, and Kise playing as a flower.

'_Oh'_, this was when they were in first grade. The year when they first met, to be specific. Kise was a popular kid back then - well, he was _still_ popular even now_ \- _but all of the girls in their grade were pretty wild and they would always fight over him. (Girls still fought over him, though, but not as obvious when they were kids. Or maybe she just didn't notice it as much as she used to.)

None of them knew she was an actual girl, though. They believed she was a boy to core, and they often teased her about looking like a girl. Like, _"Why do you look so gloomy, huh!?" "You're too pretty for a boy!" "You're a girl! Ha-ha!" "You're so weird!"_

Ah, she was pretty chill about it back then. She just let them roll their tongues and blabber things that were technically true about her. She was, indeed, a _girl_, but the 'pretty' part? Well, she wasn't exactly sure about that since she only wore plain clothes and rubber shoes like any other kid would. And like they said, she was gloomy; there wasn't any particularly good aspect about her looks anyway.

But she was fine by herself; she was used to it since her parents were always out for a business trip, and her older sister would wait for her just around the corner after school, but-

That play back then were supposedly for their parents, and her mom and dad weren't there to watch it. It was fine, she was used to it, really. She just watched everyone go to their parents and play with each other, and as the kid who was originally isolated by everyone, she was left alone. She was fine, really, but she had this slightest thought in the farthest corner of her mind that-

'_Ah, that must be nice.'_

That she, too, wanted someone back there smiling at her. Or at least a friend. A friend she could play with even if it was just one.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Wanna get out of here and play?"

His voice registered immediately in her mind, and she knew it was Kise Ryouta, the popular kid in their class. Her head then started asking questions - _'what is he doing? Why is he here? Does he need something from me? Or is he here to bully me just like the rest of the class?' _\- but with that little hand of his reaching out for her, she didn't mind those thoughts anymore.

She took his hand, and with a voice finally filled with so much life, she said, "Okay!"

"..."

Kashima let out a laugh.

Looking at it now, she realized she wasn't that strong superhero that Kise thought of her as. If anything, she was weak and a coward. She just let things the way they were even if they were wrong. She didn't have any kind of power. She wasn't the one who could change someone's life in a flash, it was-

It was him. Kise Ryouta, the idiot who had a weird talent and a Pikachu underwear. He was the superhero.

"Hey, I'm back!" Kise suddenly came into the room. "And look at what I got!"

As quick as lightning, Kashima hid the album underneath the bed. She would deal with the emotions going through her eyes later, but for now, she let out a heavy sigh, grabbed a pillow, and-

"Get that goddamn cactus out of here!" She yelled after throwing the pillow at him. "I'm allergic to that thing!"

As he laughed his way downstairs with that damn potted cactus with him, Kashima had gained doubts about herself for thinking of that guy as a superhero.

And seriously, why did she have that idiot for a best friend anyway?

Well, idiot or not, she'd like to stay with him always.

_Always._

* * *

**35\. **_The Bet - Pt. 2 -_

_(In which another hundred yen is put on the line)_

* * *

In order not to get bored in their photo shoot, Kise would scroll through the photos he had taken in his phone. Most of them were pictures of him smiling and Kashima either scowling or looking pissed, pictures he took between breaks, and a single photo of Kashima wearing a white floral dress. You thought she'd delete it, huh? _Nope_. She thought she looked good enough to be a girl, and she'd take a peek of it once in a while just to remind herself that she could still look like an actual girl.

But Kise had a different idea, and it was betting if people would still think of her as a boy. Kashima was pretty confident that the tables would be turned so she went along with the bet. Of course, a hundred yen was put on the line, but this time, the loser would treat the winner out. Kashima bet she looked like a girl while Kise bet on the other.

Let the games begin!

"A girl or a boy?"

The person he asked was his makeup artist. She had an eye that could notice things a normal person wouldn't. Since Kashima wasn't there with him, he made sure everything was recorded and that he would have an evidence that he won.

After a few minutes of squinting and raising an eyebrow, his makeup artist finally came into a conclusion that Kashima Senri, who was wearing a dress in the picture he showed her, was-

"A boy."

Once again, Kise was one hundred yen richer than Kashima.

* * *

**.**

*** - **Okay, in case you didn't get that part, Akashi was _joking_. HAHAHA. I'm serious. He was actually joking. He got that Kashima was making a joke so he thought 'oh hey let's make a joke too ehe ehe', but alas, his humor setting was 30%, and Kashima didn't know how to react. (I'm gonna get killed by Akashi's fans, aren't I? A-Ahahahahahaha-)

**Nico: **DADADADAAA! Congratulations,**bromanceftw**, for Akashi just made his first appearance as 'the guy in the elevator', HAHAHA. I'msorryhahaha. Anyway, **THANK YOU FOR READING**!

* * *

**.  
REPLIES  
**(because I can't reply to anonymous reviews through PM so I'm gonna do it here)

**Strawwwbear: **OHOHOHOOOO that just gave me a good idea! HAHAHA THANKS FOR THAAAAT! *SENDS YOU THOUSANDS OF HEARTS*  
**Bromanceftw: **OMG THAAAANKSSS A BUUUUNCH! And Akahi's here now, hihi. Hope you enjoyed et, hehehe.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story and that blonde loser up there.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**The Stars of Tomorrow**

**.**

* * *

**36\. **_Preparation_

_(In which summer vacation is coming soon)_

* * *

"The cherry blossoms are almost out now, huh?"

Kise sucked on his milk box as he stared at the view outside the window of their classroom. He was bored - Kashima missed a homework last night and was now busy doing it. At times like this, he tended to stare off into a distance and just drown into whatever came into her mind.

And the first thing he noticed was the cherry blossoms and how there were only a few left in the school.

"Yeah, well, prelim exams were already finished," Kashima replied as she scribbled on her notebook. "And summer's coming soon, you idiot."

"... Oh."

'_Wow,' _he thought as he propped his chin against his hand. _'Time flies too fast.'_

"That also means you'll wear summer apparel for your next photo shoot."

Ah, now that she mentioned it, he would. The location would probably be the beach, a resort or somewhere with a pool. That meant he'd wear tank tops, shorts, flip flops, sunglasses, or maybe, he'd even go topless looking all wet and sweaty with the summer heat. Girls would be wearing swimsuits or bikinis, and-

He remembered something important. Kise grinned evilly.

"Say, Senri, what're you gonna wear?

The girl visibly stiffened like an arrow hit her in the stomach. _'Bulls eye.'_

"Don't you _dare_, Kise Ryouta," she muttered in a dark and threatening voice. "Don't you _fucking _dare."

But, of course, that didn't stop him from rubbing salt on her wounds. Kise put a hand on her shoulder for comfort and said, "Ah, looks like this year's gonna be another year of shorts and tank tops, huh?"

"_I'll_ _fucking kill you._"

* * *

**37\. **_Cock-a-doodle-do_

_(In which we all have a chicken hidden deep inside our hearts)_

* * *

"Ryouta."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"You're too close."

"J-Just let me be, okay?"

In times like this, should she be the scared one instead of him? She was pretty sure that whenever a girl and a boy entered this kind of place, he'd be the one acting tough and she'd be the one getting scared like a chicken. Instead, Kise had been the one screaming his ass off, and Kashima looked like she was just taking a stroll in a park. Where the hell were they anyway?

Well, right now, they were inside a haunted mansion. It was Kise's suggestion to go the nearby amusement park, and he pointed this place as soon as they got in. She was expecting him _not _to get scared since, _hell_, he was the one that pulled her into this thing.

Ah, she shouldn't really forget the fact that this guy's an idiot, and he'd get scared of anything he found horrendous.

In any case, they needed to get out of here. Kise was becoming a pain in the ass with all the clinging and hugging and screaming to her ears that he had been doing for the last few minutes. As much as she liked watching a handsome guy becoming disgraced, he was still her best friend, and it was her obligation to get him out of here and insult him later.

"_UWAAAAH!_"

A flying head just passed by them, and Kise was now holding on to her hand with the rest of his body shaking in fear. Did this guy even know that none of these things were real and they were just props? Really, he was over-

"_Arf!_"

Kashima's body went as stiff as a stone. Did she just hear something _barked_? Frantically, she searched for any sign of _that_ creature around. '_No, no_,' there couldn't be a _thing _like that inside here. This was a haunted house, and normally, it wouldn't be a part of the whole horrific cast. So-

"_ARF!_"

A horrified gasp escaped from her mouth. It really was that _thing_. _'Shit, shit, shit-!' _They needed to get out of that place or it would-

"_ARF, ARF!_"

All of a sudden, a Siberian Husky appeared right in front of them and ran towards the two blondes.

Kashima screamed.

**.**

Once again, the owner of the dog bowed as an apology.

"I'm really sorry!" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Wanta gets excited and out of control sometimes."

"No, it's okay," Kise said. "My friend there just gets too worked up over dogs."

After one last apology, the middle-aged man walked away with his dog. Kise turned towards Kashima who was sitting in a corner and holding onto a bottle of water the whole time. He stared at her for a while thinking how she almost passed out from seeing a dog, and-

"Pfft-!"

Kashima threw the bottle of water at him. "Don't laugh, you dumbass! You were scared, too, _god damn it!_"

* * *

**38\. **_Sleeping Beast - Pt. 2 -_

_(In which some people never learn their lesson)_

* * *

After their exhausting day at the amusement park, Kashima decided to sleep over Kise's house. As soon as they reached Kise's room, the two fell asleep on the bed like they were both hit by sleep bullets. Hours later, Kise was the first one to wake up. This time, it was Kashima's stomach in full view. It was completely smooth, white, unblemished, and-

He grinned. Ah, where was his marker again?

**.**

The next morning, Kashima woke up with a note that said, _"Out to jog. Left you a shirt and sis's shorts. See ya later!"_

This was oddly familiar.

She took the clothes on the bedside table and went to the bathroom. First, she checked her face on the mirror to see if that idiot drew shit on her again. Luckily, there weren't any sign of his stupid drawings. Her mole was still there, and there weren't any weird-ass scribbles anywhere.

She should just take a nice bath then. Kashima took her shirt off and-

"_What the-_"

It was her stomach, and now, it had two eyes, a nasty pair of eyebrows, a thick mustache, a goatee and it said, _"Hi, I'm Mr. Stomach! It's nice to meet you!"_

...

Murder was becoming a normal thing in the Kise household, huh?

* * *

**39\. **_The Thing_

_(In which some things cannot be unseen)_

* * *

"Hey, I'll borrow your shower for a while."

"Alright."

Two hours had passed since then, and Kise was still inside the bathroom. Kashima was almost finished with the game she was playing, and the guy was still in that room. She could hear the water running, and she could smell a faint scent of her shampoo. What was taking that guy so long?

Half an hour passed, and Kise still hadn't come out. This time, Kashima decided to take action. Of all the things she didn't want to happen in her life, it was taking out the naked corpse of her best friend. It would be also be a bother to bury his body in their backyard since there was no one but her in the house.

Kashima grabbed the doorknob, and with one push at the door, she-

"Ryou, are you-!"

A butt-naked Kise stood a few away from her with his _junk _in full view. They stared at each other for a few seconds until their eyes widened little by little with their faces started heating up, and-

Both of them screamed.

**.**

"H-Hey, Sen... Wanna jump off the bridge?"

"... Y-Yes, please."

* * *

**.**

**Nico: **tOO SHOOORT. I ran out of creative juice. I'm so sorry. DX In any case, I hope you still enjoyed this. Next chap will be all about summer aaand a new character! WEEEEEE-

* * *

**.**

**REPLIES**

**Strawwwbear: **Aaaahhh, Midorin's shall be quite differet, hehe. And, well, I just noticed every time an OC meets Akashi, they're like 'AAAAHHH AKASHI-SAMA UR GLORIYES' so I thought of, hey why not try something different? Hahaha! Anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIIEEW! *HEARTSIES*

**Bromanceftw: **THANK YOU BRUH and I hope you're still okay, LMAO.

* * *

**.**

I added a few choices in the poll at my profile. You guys can check it out! :D

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Just the story and a few characters. Episode 15 of KNB S3, tho.


	7. Special Chapter

**Nico: **WE JUST HIT MORE THAN 1000 VIEWS SO HERE'S SOMETHING SPECIAL HEHEHE (this is gonna be an annual thing every time we hit a thousand views, just so you guys know, LMAO).

Thank you so much for the support, y'all! Also, I would apologize in advance since my skills as a writer is really poor when it comes to fluff and such. The following shall be awfully cheesy. HAHAHADOFORGIVEME.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

.

**Special Chapter  
\- Pt. 1 -  
**(_**AUs**_)

**.**

* * *

**1\. **_Spark  
_(**Domestic AU**)

_(In which there's just one person who lightens up our world within an instant)_

* * *

Ah, today was a horrid day at work.

Kise drove home from the agency after a stressing shoot for the cover of a magazine. As much as he was excited about it, the crew today was in a very irritable mood, and, no matter how much he tried to cope with them, he just couldn't help but to feel irritated about their attitudes as well. The shoot ended with frowns and scowls, and Kise only felt like the whole world was resting on his back.

He just hoped _she _cooked something good tonight. Or, rather, he hoped she wasn't feeling lazy tonight. She was certainly a good cook - her food was literally the _best _in the whole, wide world - but she'd only do the cooking whenever she felt like it. If not, they would just order some sushi from the nearby restaurant.

Well, he wouldn't let his hopes up. In this kind of situations, the opposite of what he wanted _would _happen. Like that one time, his wife suddenly woke up, rushed towards the bathroom and started puking her guts out at the toilet. That could only mean one thing - she was _pregnant! _Of course, he was excited - he was going to be a father, and a new member would be added to their family soon!

But, like he said, whenever his hopes got up, the opposite would happen. It turned out she only had an upset stomach due to the food she ate the night before that morning. (That didn't stop him from asking her to _try_ _it again _with him though, and that was another story.)

In any case, he couldn't wait to get home and just see her. She was, after all, the cure to each and every worries he ever had.

After he parked his car in the driveway, he went to the front door, and just as he was about to turn the knob, the door suddenly opened and-

"Ah, Ryouta! You're back!"

There she was.

"I'm home, Sen."

His wife, Kashima Senri, or rather, _Kise _Senri, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Delighted, Kise couldn't help but to smile.

From all the things that they had done before - the sudden contacts and those small words, from the slightest contact of their fingers, kisses on cheek and the way she would say his name-

This moment was what he loved the most.

Senri pulled away from him, and to his surprise, she brought up a pair of socks. He noticed the familiar twinkle in her eyes whenever she'd thought of things such as mixing brands of chocolate drinks and making cakes with the weirdest of design or anything she'd find amusing. But, no matter how unconventional they would get-

"What is it this time?"

Grinning like a child, she replied, "The floor's newly waxed. We're gonna go sock skating!"

\- He still loved each and every part of her.

Kise grinned back at her and put on the socks. Senri took his hand and pulled him towards her. Together, they started sliding along the smooth floor of their house. From the living room to the kitchen, they skated as if they were in an ice rink.

"Hey, Ryou," Senri called out to her husband. "I made your favorite tonight!"

Overjoyed, Kise scooped her up and started twirling her around. He gave her a long kiss and pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Ah, you are really the best, Senri!"

**.**

"Oh yeah, Ryouta."

"What is it, Sen?"

"About that puking thing the other day..."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"... Turns out I'm pregnant for real. Two months now, actually."

"_What?_"

* * *

**2\. **_Thorns and Roses  
_(**Opposites AU**)

_(In which the night meets the day)_

* * *

9 AM.

'_It's time_._'_

The two shops finally opened, and they both stepped out from their respective places. Kashima Senri, a tattooist from a tattoo shop, and Kise Ryouta, a florist from a flower shop.

"Good morning!" The blonde florist greeted with a cheerful smile.

The pierced girl gave him a lofty salute and said, "Ah, g'mornin'!"

As soon as they were finished exchanging a couple of greetings and little chitchats, the two blondes headed back inside their shops and proceeded to start with their work.

**.**

Today, she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of ripped jeans, he couldn't help but to marvel at her skin which was now in full view.

Birds taking flight scattered alongside a sea dragon starting from her neck and leaving trails of feathers down to her arm that ended with a flood of red roses. The words 'courage', 'ambition', and 'future' written in kanji were evident around her left wrist while the words 'heart', 'gentleness', and 'harmony' covered the other. _'Ad infinitium'_, which meant 'to infinity', was written right across her chest, and _'Aimer et'etre aime_', or 'to love and be loved', could be seen on her back.

With all those symbols, words and phrases on her skin, Kise Ryouta thought he fell in love with the most beautiful girl he ever met.

**.**

There was something about the male florist that wouldn't let her take her mind off of him.

Roses of different shades bloomed around him as he smiled at practically everyone he ever came across to. The way he'd touch those asters reminded her of how butterflies would perch on flowers with their wings fluttering carefully like they were the most fragile thing she saw. She would only get even more confused when he smiled, and it was as if tulips and daffodils would rain down on her from the sky hanging above.

For a girl who was all about rough stuffs and sharp things, Kashima Senri couldn't believe she'd fall for a guy who was surrounded with flowers and butterflies.

**.**

Today was their very first date, and they decided to take a walk in the park. For a few obvious reasons, they kept on receiving weird looks from each people they passed by. It was definitely a sight to see anyway - a guy in pastel colors and a pierced and tattooed girl wearing dark clothes wasn't something anyone would see in a daily basis.

Nonetheless, they were enjoying themselves with the sweets they bought in a nearby store. Surprisingly enough, Kise found out Kashima had a sweet tooth, and even though he didn't like them that much, he still bought a few for the two of them. Kashima liked this part of him and secretly hoped she would get to know more about him.

**.**

One day at the flower shop, Kise found Kashima staring at a bunch of white carnations. Smiling, he approached the girl.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

Surprised by his sudden appearance, the girl jumped back, and a light shade of pink crept across her cheeks. Embarrassed, she began scratching the back of her head, and nervously, she replied, "Y-Yeah, I do. T-They look pretty... I guess."

Kise let out a small chuckle. He plucked one of from the group and took in its fragrance. "In the language of flowers, it means innocence and pure love."

He then reached out his hand and tucked her hair behind her left ear. Carefully, he set the flower on her ear and when he stepped back, a smile made its way upon his lips just as he saw how it fitted her perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Senri," Kise remarked gleefully.

Kashima's face went completely red which made her looked down on her feet. Once again, Kise smiled, and after lifting her face up, he gave her a small kiss.

* * *

**3\. **_Half-fish From the Sea_  
(**Mermaid AU**)

_(In which a girl meets a merman)_

* * *

"Holy shit."

"Um-"

"Holy _shit_."

"Uh-"

"_Holy shit._"

"Can you please stop saying that?"

The twelve-year-old girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'Wait, wait,'_ she had read this somewhere before. This was something out from a fairy tale book, specifically 'The Little Mermaid'. It was just too impossible, though - those stories were not supposed to be true, that they were a product of a lonely man's imaginations, but right now, as she was seating with the rocks and the white sand under her butt-

A merman - _yes, _a _merman_ \- was lying on the seashore right across her, and _dang_, this guy was so beautiful that her mind had already processed the fact he _was_ half-man and half-fish but still lagging at the part where his beauty was beyond anyone she met.

In any case, she should befriend this guy. Capturing him would just be cruel, and, well, as much as she wanted to keep him in a bathtub back in their house, he'd want to get back to his world under sea sooner or later.

"Okay, okay," she said and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about that. I was just shocked."

The merman shrugged. "Well, I can understand. I'm also as surprised as you are. I mean, _wow_, I just made contact with a human!"

'_Oh, this guy seemed chill,'_ Kashima thought. Maybe she could ask him questions now!

"Alright, let's start with the basics."

Kashima sat properly and declared, "I'm Kashima Senri. And you are?"

To her question, the blonde merman seemed confused. "What...?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a name?"

The guy was even more confused. "Name? What's that?"

Kashima blinked her eyes in disbelief. _'Is he for real?'_

"You really don't know what a name is?"

The merman shook his head 'no'. The other blonde then started thinking.

"Well, if you don't have a name, and I can't just call you 'merman' or something," she said as she inched closer to the creature. "I'll call you 'Ryouta'!"

"Ryouta..." Looking up, he paused for a moment before he shrugged again and smile. "That sounds alright, I guess."

Kashima grinned widely. "Well then, Ryouta! Tell me stuff about your home!"

**.**

"So, you guys don't eat fish...?"

"... Why would we even think about eating our own relatives?"

_**.**_

One day at the beach...

"Oh, this is delicious! What is it called, Senri-chan?"

"It's sushi."

"... What is it made of?"

"Fish. Raw fish."

"_What?_"

* * *

**4\. **_A Dance In the Dark  
_(**Vampire AU**)

_(In which I shall quench your thirst)_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Kise Ryouta woke up at the sudden taps on his window.

At first, he ignored the sound since it might just be the wind or a stray cat trying to get into his room. He tried to go back to sleep - he still had school tomorrow - but when he heard a familiar voice whispering his name, he decided to check out who it was.

Kise got up from his bed, and as soon as he was standing by the window, someone grabbed his shoulder from behind, and before he knew it, he was pulled back with a person pinning him on the ground. His vision went blurry, and he became dizzy - he saw the window to his room was open, the starless night sky hanging above, and-

With the light of the moon entering inside, he saw a pair of red, red eyes. That was when his mind finally kicked in, and something inside his head screamed he was in danger and he needed to get the hell out of that place.

Kise tried to move his body, but the person above him prevented him to move. For a guy who was smaller than him, he was surprisingly strong. Kise had his hands pinned by only a hand while his legs were restrained by the guy's own ones. He moved his head up to try and give his captor a headbutt, but he was then immediately shut down when the stranger leaned in until his forehead was on his.

"Ryouta."

That was when he recognized this stranger.

This was his girlfriend, Kashima Senri. They just started dating a few months ago, and ever since her eighteenth birthday, she hadn't been contacting him. He tried to get in touch with her, but the girl never went to school, and her apartment floor was always empty.

And now that she was here in his room, he would have never guessed she'd pushed him down on the floor. Normally, a guy would get excited from this - for Pete's sake, his girlfriend was on top of him - but for some unfathomable reason, the only thing he could think of was to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Senri, what are you-?"

Her red eyes widened a bit, and Kashima leaned away from him. She stared at him for a few seconds before she uttered the words-

"I am going to take you tonight, Ryouta."

**.**

It was the twelfth night since Kashima Senri went to her boyfriend's place in order to kill him. Right now, as she was lying next to him, she still had trouble believing she couldn't do it.

She couldn't kill him.

She was a vampire, and killing him and taking in every blood in his body was a part of her transformation into a fully grown one.

Initially, vampires were all humans, but with Vladimir's blood circulating inside them, their vampire instincts would jump in when they reached the age of eighteen - the beginning of adulthood. This meant they needed to let go of their lives as humans, and killing the ones they ever got attached to was the final step.

Senri was never really a friendly one nor did people tried to get close to her. She was deemed as a gloomy and shady one by her peers - she guessed she was never a human from the start - but when she was close to her eighteenth birthday-

Kise Ryouta came into her life like a shooting star crashing down on her.

It was a day of spring back then when he declared his love for her. Of course, Senri turned him down - she didn't need anyone in her life now that she was about to become a fully grown vampire - but the guy wouldn't take no for an answer. He pursued her - he tried to befriend her and showered her with flowers and gifts and everything she loved until she finally gave in.

He belonged to her, and she to him.

They started dating despite all the odds in the world. They were an odd couple, people would say, that they didn't fit each other. They were right, she supposed; after all, she was a vampire, and he was just a mere human. She thought it wouldn't work out between the of them - Senri slowly transforming into a fully grown vampire had these side effects such as her killing instincts becoming more heightened, her thirst for blood getting stronger and stronger, and her resistance against the sun wouldn't allow her to get out as easily as she could before. She was expecting that from those dates that she skipped and never explaining or revealing her true self to him, Kise would eventually break up with her-

But he didn't. He stayed.

This cycle continued until the time finally came, and Senri turned eighteen. It was a night of a crescent moon, and the shadows inside her room witnessed how she turned into a monster.

She was in front of a mirror when it all happened.

The first pulse was the most painful of all. It was as if millions and millions of debris fell down on her, and every bone in her body felt like they were crushed and broken into a thousand pieces. There was just so much pain - she was curling on the ground during the process. Her heart had stopped beating, and the blood inside her paused from circulating as if they turned into ice. It was death, she was certain of it, but something even much darker and more evil had given her hell to live in. She could feel flames crawling throughout her body as her short hair started growing out as well as her nails. Her skin became paler than ever like her colors were being sucked out. The blue in her eyes were replaced with the color of coal and ashes, and fangs as sharp as knives soon appeared inside her mouth.

And then, the thirst for blood became much, much more hellish than the one she experienced before. No matter how much she struggled and restrained herself, she couldn't control the thoughts going through her head that only screamed for blood and death. She was starting to lose herself from the madness and cruelty rushing through every corner of her body and little by little, she was becoming more and more evil and monstrous and-

The only thing she could think of was Kise Ryouta, and no one else. Everything was directed towards him, and the one inside her wanted only _him_.

The next thing she knew, she was inside his room, and the only thing she could feel was his heart beating gently. His scent lingering around maddened her, and soon enough, she was pinning him on the ground. With her hand around his wrists, she could feel his pulse skipping a beat or two. Senri leaned in closer, and carefully, she trailed a finger from his throat down to his chest, and-

His heart was beating faster and faster _and faster _as each second passed by, and it drove her _insane_.

She couldn't wait anymore; she wanted _him_, wanted each and every drop of his blood inside his body, wanted to devour him entirely until nothing was left, and-

"I'm going to take you tonight, Ryouta."

And with that, she opened her mouth and let her fangs sink into his skin. She heard a sharp gasp, and his blood then started flowing out.

The taste was everything beyond her. It was extremely addicting - she could feel the sweetness and bitterness dancing on her tongue as she sucked more and more of his blood. It was heavenly - everything she ate before - from those cheap foods from stores and the expensive ones that could only be bought in a restaurant - was nothing compared to this. She wanted more, more, and _more _until she consumed everything and all of him would be hers and only hers, and-

She couldn't control herself anymore - she grind herself to him even harder in an attempt to get more blood from him and disregarded the thought of crushing him and suffocating him and-

His heartbeat then became steady. He was suddenly calm as if he finally accepted everything that would come after, and slowly, Kise wrapped his arms around her and with a slight laugh, he whispered-

"I still love you, Sen."

At the sound of his voice, everything stopped.

Senri pulled away from him, and when she got a clear view of him, she saw a soft and gentle smile lingering on his face. It was a sight she had never seen before - his smiles were always playful and cheerful and just, just _happy_, and-

Her vision became blurred, and a tear then dropped from her eyes. Everything she did to him came crashing down on her, and soon, she found herself crying on his chest.

That was when she realized she loved him, and she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

* * *

**5\. **_Little Angel  
_(**Family AU**)

_(In which children are precious little stars)_

* * *

"C'mon, say 'Papa' for me, Hina-chan!"

Teaching a child to speak was harder than he thought.

Kise Ryouta sat on the couch with his daughter, Hinata, on his lap. She was almost nine months old now, and he thought he should start teaching her how to speak. His wife, Senri, made a bet that Hinata would say 'Mama' first before she could even say 'Papa'. She even said that according to studies, 'Mama' was usually the first word that a baby would learn.

He begged to differ, so now, he took a break from work and started teaching his daughter to say 'Papa'. He had been doing it for more than an hour now, and even though it was tough, he was having fun.

"Say 'Papa', Hina-chan!"

Little Hinata blinked her blue eyes and giggled at her father.

This time, Kise gave her a slice of an orange. It was her favorite food, and she loved sucking on its juice. Through this, she might finally say it!

"Alright, say 'Papa'!"

Busy with her fruit, Hinata didn't pay attention to him. The blonde male sighed.

"Hinataaa," he almost begged as he lifted her up. "Say 'Papa' for me please!"

The baby pulled out the fruit from her mouth and threw it to her father's face. Then, Hinata let out another fit of giggles.

'_Beautiful.'_

Feeling defeated, Kise decided to give up. He put her back in her crib and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. He should just try again next time and come up with a different approach like reading her stories about daddies and their children, or-

"Papa!"

He paused. Kise turned around to his daughter, and-

"Papa!" Hinata said while wiggling her hands out.

Kise couldn't help but to smile and tear up a bit. His baby girl was actually calling out for him!

He went to her as fast as he could and lifted her up. Kise started laughing as the two of them danced and the little blonde girl giggled with joy.

"I'm calling you Mommy!" Kise told her. "And you call me 'Papa' again, okay?"

Again, little Hinata smiled in glee.

**.**

Senri, who was now a famous vocalist all over Japan, was currently working on a song with her band when her husband, Kise Ryouta, suddenly called. Normally, he wouldn't call her in the middle of her work, and she thought it must be something urgent. She excused herself for a moment and stepped out of the room.

She pressed the green button. "Hey, hon. What's up?"

"Hinata just called me 'Papa'!"

Senri let out a small laugh. '_He took that bet quite seriously, huh?'_ "She did?"

"Yep!" He said cheerfully from the other line. "I'll let you hear it!"

"Yes, of course."

Again, she laughed. Little did he know, she already prepared their child for this moment.

"Hinata, this is Mama!" she called out from the phone.

Just as the baby heard her voice, Hinata started jumping and exclaimed, "Mama!"

"_What?_"

Senri burst out laughing.

* * *

**.**

**Nico: **HAHAHAHAHAKILLME. (This is just the first part so **there will be a second part!** Oh, and **I am willing to take AU requests!** Hehe. :D) (And sorry for the late update. We went out of town so yeah.) (IFEELFORTHEWHITESANDSATTHEBEACH.)

(In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. Please do send in your thoughts about this. Hahaha, _**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_)

**.**

**And, hey, I added a few choices in the poll in my profile. Please do check it out! Thank you very much!**

* * *

**(c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


	8. Special Chapter, Pt 2

**Nico: **So, I updated. Finally. _A-AHAHAHAHAHA. _I'msosorryfortakingthislongCOLLEGEISHELLANDIJUSTGOTOUTBUTWILLBEBACKSOON. We have actually hit more than 4000 views now, so, uh, um... Well, I do hope you'd still read this supposed part 2 of the previous chap.

Anyway, enjoooyyy!

* * *

**.**

****Special Chapter  
******\- Pt. ****2**** -  
**(**_**AUs**_**)

****.****

* * *

****1\. ****_Enchanted_**_  
_**(****Dance AU/Cinderella AU****)

(_In which they feel eternity is within their hands_)

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump-_

The carriage finally stopped, and her breath almost got caught with it. Her wide, blue eyes then turned towards the view outside, and she realized that behind all the joy and excitement she had was fear and anxiety waiting for her to break down and kept her from going inside the castle. Sure, she had her Fairy Godmother who had kindly granted her with all the things she needed to get to the grand ball, which was an incredible job she did, but she looked so different now from the one who she really was.

Senri, who was an ordinary country girl, was transformed into a beauty she had never dreamed of before. This was a good thing, she'd like to think, but then again, she felt frightened. She was merely a girl, but would _he _still recognize her with her looking like this?

'_Have courage, Senri.'_

As her late mother's words rang in her ears, a wave of serenity washed over her, and Senri's fears went away. She let out a heavy breath and held her hands together. A small smile escaped from her lips, and she lifted her chin up with a new-found confidence. She shouldn't falter now, she thought. She had already came this far, and she didn't need to feel any kind of fear or negative emotions now that she was _this_ close to meeting that guy again.

"He'll recognize me," she said as her memories of the past few days replayed in her mind. "He can be a little bit of an idiot, but he will."

Tonight, Senri would be meeting a special person in the ball wherein people from different countries and kingdoms would gather. Surely, he would be there. When they met in their hidden meeting place, he told her he would be in the ball to dance with her. He had promised her that, and she wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world.

When she took the last step of the stairs to the entrance of the ballroom, the doors opened at her arrival -

"Let our ball commence!"

Light from the chandeliers filled her eyes, beautiful roses came into view, men and women dressed in elegant colors - everything came to her at once, and she was overwhelmed. Senri took a couple of breaths to calm herself down from the nerve-wracking yet amazing world she entered in. She took her first few steps down the stairs, slow and careful so as not to step on her dress or slip on her own feet, and she bowed before the people inside. She brought out a bright smile as a greeting to all of them before she continued her way down the stairs. The crowd seemed to part and disperse, but Senri's eyes wandered around in hopes to find her friend among them.

This was weird, she thought as she searched around, where could he be? Could it be that he didn't choose to attend the ball? Did something happen to him?

'_Where are you, Kise? Please, show up now, or I'll be-'_

Senri could hear whispers flying around, and through the forest of bright and dark colors, she searched and searched for any sign of him until-

"Hey."

A path was opened up for her, and there, a blonde man clad in pure white clothes stood with a charming smile and eyes brighter than anything she had seen. Without any second thoughts, Senri walked towards him until they were only a few feet away, and she whispered-

"Kise."

His smile only grew wider, and he said, almost breathlessly, "It's you."

She couldn't help but to mirror the smile that he had. "I'm glad you recognized me."

"Of course," this time, he let out a small laugh. "With what happened a few days ago, I don't think I would be able to forget you that easily."

Embarrassed, a light blush crept up across her cheeks, and she said, "Let us not talk about that here, alright? We're in a ball right now."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," again, he laughed. After he recomposed himself, he took another look at her, and, letting out a breath, he smiled and told her, "It would do me a great honor to dance with you tonight."

Suddenly, Senri felt her heart skip a beat or two. She didn't know what it was about - was it fear? Joy? Anxiety? Or happiness?

Nonetheless, she laughed lightly and replied, "Yes. Isn't that what I came here for?"

Pleased to hear her answer, the blonde man then took her hand and led her to the center of the room. For some reason, the crowd had given them their own space, Senri noticed, but her mind was then shifted back to her partner when he placed his hand on her waist carefully. She held her breath, but Kise made her feel at ease even with all the eyes watching their moves. They started with a few sways before they began to dance and make a few steps around.

"I'm sorry for the late notice but," Senri told him in a low voice, "I absolutely have no experience in this."

"I notice that," replied Kise with an amused smile. "You lacked grace a bit."

This made the blonde girl looked anxious, but he pulled her closer to him and said, "But don't worry-"

When they distanced themselves away from each other, he smiled at her. Her worries went away almost immediately, and he continued, "Just keep your eyes on me, and I'll guide you through this."

He twirled her around, saying, "I'm not going to let go of your hand."

Kise then lifted her off the ground, and in his eyes, she looked like an angel who fell right into his arms. As they danced around as though no one could see them, he found her smiles were much prettier than the ones he had seen in the past days they had seen each other in their hidden meeting place. He could stare into those clear, sky blue eyes of hers for as long as he lived, and, in that moment, he felt he could spend eternity with her. Her, and no one else.

Closing in the distance between them, he leaned in closer to her so they could touch each other's foreheads, and he whispered, "I'll be with you always."

With his last word ringing in her ears, Senri closed her eyes to paint this all into her memory.

"Always."

* * *

.

**2.** _Little Angel - Pt. 2 -  
_(**Family AU**)

(_In which the stars fall from the sky_)

* * *

It was a normal day for Kise and his daughter, Hinata, who were out eating ice cream near her school when the little blonde girl spoke about something. She was eating her strawberry-flavored ice cream, her favorite, and all of a sudden, she stopped for a minute, tugged on his shirt and said in her most innocent voice-

"Papa, I'm in love."

Kise swore in that moment, he dropped his ice cream on the ground, and his mind stopped functioning as well. All he could hear was explosions in his head, and he felt his heart and organs had disappeared away. With white, blank eyes, he turned towards his daughter, and asked, "W-w-what?"

Hinata's blue eyes sparked with determination, and with flustered cheeks, she said, "I'm in love, Papa!"

This broke Kise more, and he could almost feel his body eroding away as the wind was carrying him away along with the dust around. How could his four-year-old daughter say such a thing? What was happening in this world now? _'Do children grow up so fast?'_ But, most importantly-

Who was she 'in love' with?

"H-Hina-chan, w-what are you talking about?" Kise tried to recompose himself. "D-Do you even know what that means?"

Seemingly passionate, Hinata pumped her fists and said, "Yes, I do! Aunt Kyoko told me about it!"

A vein popped on Kise's forehead. Aunt Kyoko, _huh? _An image of her grinning cheekily popped into his mind, and Kise swore he'd never let his little Hina near that woman again. She should get a kid of her own instead of teaching his kid about stuff she shouldn't know for her young, young age.

Letting out a forced laugh, he asked, "And what did auntie tell you?"

"Auntie told me when you're in love with someone, they twinkle like stars in your eyes!" Hinata replied enthusiastically.

"_Hmmm_, who might it be then?"

Hinata giggled lightly, and with a wide grin, she threw her hands up and exclaimed, "It's Papa!"

And, almost immediately, his heart melted away. His expression softened up, and thoroughly overjoyed, Kise lifted his daughter up and hugged her like a teddy bear. He started tearing up comically while Hinata laughed at her father's reaction.

"I love you, Papa!"

"Papa loves you, too, Hina-chan!" Kise sobbed like a baby. "Papa will always love you!"

The grown man kept on sobbing to his daughter, and from a distance, Senri watched how pathetic her husband was and questioned how they even managed to conceive a child. Nonetheless, despite him being a simpleton, she still loved him and their child.

'_Well, this is all for now,_' Senri thought to herself. _'Wait til she gets to the age of twelve.'_

.

(Years later...)

"Papa, I'm in love."

"Oh, do you mean with Papa?"

"Nope."

"T-Then... Who?"

"A... Aomine-san."

"_What?_"

* * *

**3.** _Wings  
_(**Angels AU**)

(_In which they jump_)

* * *

"A-Are you sure about this, Ryouta?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure w-we're not gonna, uh... _die_?"

"Absolutely. And even if we do, we're both going to heaven anyway."

"_Great._"

Senri let out a heavy breath. She gulped down the lump forming in her throat, and shakily, she took his hand in hers and hold on to it. Kise, her best friend, took her on top of the tallest building they could get in, and together, they stood at the edge where life and death met.

Right now, as she stared down at what could possibly the location of her soon-to-be-but-not-exactly dead body. It depended on what would happen next - it was either Kise would tell her this was all a joke, or he was actually an angel with legit wings. She silently hoped this was the former; she could still forgive him if they turned back now, but-

Looking at the excitement evident on his face, she could tell he was serious about this whole angel thing. She cursed herself for being curious about his origins - he was a new kid in school, and she was merely his seatmate, but for some unfathomable reason, they ended up as the best of friends who couldn't be separated even if a zombie apocalypse were to happen (which was possible, considering that there were angels, and surely, an apocalypse wouldn't be that far off). It was a day when her curiosity about him became heightened than ever; he was a man of mysteries, and he never really talked that much about himself. It was always him asking her about things in the world, like the Machu Pichu, the Tokyo Tower, or how to buy something from the convenience store, but never did he tell her about his parents or anything. That day, she was brave enough to ask things about him, and much to her shock, he smiled an unfamiliar smile, a smile that seemed to know something out of this world, a smile that he put all of his faith and trust in, and-

He dropped the bomb.

"_I'm an angel._"

Senri wished this was all a dream, a nightmare, a _whatever _or anything that was not this universe she was living in. The angel thing was cool at first, but when the creatures started appearing, creatures that after Kise's ass for going out of Heaven and making his way down to Earth, this all became a huge turn off since she, as the official best friend in business, had to stick with him. She supposed something good would happen eventually, and, well, she didn't want to admit this, but she had grown to like him for always protecting her and never leaving her side. Despite the demon fighting and hunting down their bosses, they still managed to have fun with each other. (She might also end up marrying after all this. Not that she was against it - in fact, that would be _nice_, she would be the only girl in Japan who had an angel for a husband, so '_hah_, _beat that, Angelina Jolie! You might have my Brad Pitt, but I have an angel here!'_)

But, for now, as she imagined her dead body on the ground below, she hang onto Kise's hand, and, chuckling, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

This could just be a fantasy, but she'd like to believe Kise, and only Kise, was _real_.

"Yes."

After hearing her answer, Kise scooped her up into his arms, and together, they jump.

.

Kise being an angel was good, it was amazing and all, but his wings were _something else_. Right now, as they were hovering over the city of Tokyo, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. She should be marveling at the view underneath them, but his wings were simply _marvelous_. They were twice his size, and when she tried to touch them, they felt soft like her silky sheets fresh from laundry and warm like a morning daybreak. This was all oddly comforting, she thought; the two of them were thousands of feet above ground, but even with the huge possibility of them falling to their deaths, she felt the safest in his arms right now.

A gentle smile escaped from her lips, and as she leaned in closer to wrap her arms around his neck, she whispered-

"I'm happy to be able to meet you."

* * *

**4.** _Wish  
_(**Magical Girl Madoka/Genderbend AU**)

(_In which I give my life to you_)

* * *

Rays from the sunset hit against her feet as she stood right beside the entrance to his room. It was a peaceful day in the hospital - no screams, howls, or sobs, could be heard - and this could only be the perfect opportunity for her to spend some time with him. It had been a while since she last went there; she hadn't been there ever since that incident happened, when his cries were the loudest, and his heart was the weakest and most fragile and ready to break and lose those shards forever. She couldn't cheer him up, couldn't lift his spirits up - they wouldn't even budge, no, _no, _not even the slightest. No matter how much she smiled for him, he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Her kindness and her smiles and her never failing to show up in that hospital room would never cure his illness, and he would remain like that until he withered away.

'_Unless-'_

Unless she took Kyuubey's offer. Kyuubey was a creature whom she found and gave shelter to, and out of her kindness, he offered her a contract wherein she, Kise Ryouka, would become a magical girl, and in exchange, he would grant any wish she'd desire. It could be anything - money, fame, love, powers, and immortality even. She was tempted to take it at first, but something this good couldn't just be like that. There would be a catch, of course, and when she asked him about it, Kyuubey told her-

"_You'd fight off witches for the rest of your life._"

This sounded like an easy thing to do - she'd be a magical girl, and magic would naturally come along with it - but when she saw how terrifying a witch could be, how a magical girl died in battle and how people lost their memories about her as if she never existed, she thought it was the most terrifying thing in the world. She didn't want that to happen, didn't want to die a horrible death and be forgotten by anyone especially by _him_. She didn't have any courage to sacrifice her life to face those witches, to face hell in all eternity, but-

How would she be able to help him? She wanted to see him smile, to see him laugh, to see him look alive, but how? His illness didn't have any cure, his voice was long gone now with his ripped vocal chords and that he couldn't even speak, and sooner or later, he would simply go out like the small flame from a candle.

She didnt want to lose her best friend, Kashima Senri, but to keep him, she would have to sacrifice her life for him to be able to live again.

Letting out a heavy breath, Kise stepped into the room and found Kashima listening to a song and mouthing out the lyrics. She could only imagine his voice coming out from those lips and how she missed hearing it. Kashima was a good singer - his voice was mellow, smooth and clear, and he had perfect control over it. His range was also wide, and he could sing any song with ease. She loved hearing him sing, or even hum, but now that his voice was gone, he couldn't do anything anymore. He had lost his passion and his will to live, and right now, he was merely a shell of who he used to be.

Kise wanted the old him back, and to do that, she-

"Hey, Senri," she called him out.

Kashima looked up at her and tilted his head in confusion. There was this look on Kise's face, he thought, and found it weird. He thought he had seen all of the expressions she could possibly make, but this was the first time she showed him that face.

Kise then smiled her usual smile, and said, "Could you let me be selfish for a moment?"

.

"Kyubey, I'm ready."

"Alright. For that, I shall grant your wish."

.

* * *

To **Chocogirl**: The **Proposal AU** shall be in the next special! I didn't include it in this part for some reasons, but it'll surely be there! :D

To **Randomness is Awesome: **I couldn't do the skating figure one, I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed the **Dance AU**! I put a twist in there to make a bit more special, haha!

* * *

**Nico:** Aaand that ends the special chapters! The next batch shall come after a few chapters of the main story or after we hit a certain amount of views, but yeah, you'll just see! Haha!

And for those who haven't watched Magical Girl Madoka, do try it out! It's certainly different from your regular magical girl show, and its plot is hella amaze-a-balls! HAHAHA! Magical girls ain't really my kind of show, but I enjoyed it thoroughly! You won't regret watching it, that I can promise!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the super late update! Oh, and do tell me your thoughts about this all! Thank you very much!

* * *

Oh, yeah, I know I've already mentioned this before but I have a poll up in my profile! Please do check it out! Thanks!

* * *

(**c**) _Fujimaki Tadatoshi._


End file.
